Mi Mejor Enemigo
by SkaylaYuki
Summary: Kaname y Zero lo único que comparten es el incodicional amor que sienten por su querida Yuki ¿Qué sucedería si descubrieran que les une un lazo que va mas alla del odio? Esta demas decir que es un 100% KanamexZero xD
1. Chapter 1

_Jamás creí que podrías ser tan importante en mi vida, TÚ, mi peor enemigo, la persona que más odiaba. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te metiste en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta? _

_Mi cordura no se cansa de especular la misma pregunta una y otra vez_

_Y cuando estoy a punto de encontrar mi respuesta me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para cuestionarse,_

_Aunque la realidad sea demasiada dura para mi orgullo_

_no me puedo librar de ti._

_Si intento inútilmente excusarme _

_todo se convierte en una perpetua falacia. _

_las evasivas ya no me sirven de nada. _

_Por más que lo niegue existe una sola verdad, _

_Una que me duele, _

_Una que me lastima, _

_Una que me llena de impotencia, _

_Una que complementa mi felicidad masoquista._

_Jamás podré borrarte de mi vida,_

_nunca podré olvidar el aroma que me dejó tu esencia_

_tampoco los recuerdos que se marcaron en mis memorias _

_Pero lo que de ningún modo podré quitar _

_ni con todo el odio que siento ahora_

_Será la huella que dejaste en mi corazón…_

_**Kiriyuu Zero**_

MI MEJOR ENEMIGO

Capitulo 1:**El comienzo de nuestra historia **

Era invierno, hacía frío, el viento mecía los árboles y el rocío impregnaba su aroma en la tierra, toda señal amenazaba con llover.

En la academia Ashford ya era de mañana, cada estudiante madrugaba para asistir a su respectiva clase. En la casa del director Cross, ambos hijastros, Zero y Yuki, desayunaban tranquilamente, en realidad el peliplateado estaba completamente sereno, por el contrario, la pobre chica intentaba resolver un ejercicio matemático demasiado difícil para su intelectual, se podía percibir la desesperación en su mirada ya que el examen seria en menos de media hora….

**-¡Ah! ¡No puedo, no puedo! –**se cabeceaba una y otra vez-

**-Debiste haberte quedado estudiando en vez de ir a ver esa película –**le regañó el chico que comía su tostada-

**-¡Pero fue Kaname-sempai quien me invitó! ¡Yo jamás podría rechazar alguna de sus invitaciones después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí! **–dijo muy enérgica**-**

**-Si ese chupasangre se preocupara realmente por ti jamás te hubiera invitado al cine la noche antes al examen –**dijo mientras sorbía su té-

Aunque mostrara su rostro impasible por dentro tenía una revolución de sentimientos, estaba más que encrespado con el purasangre ¡¿Por qué Yuki no podía tener un poco mas de autocontrol para decir un simple NO?!

**-¡Qué malo eres Zero! –**hizo un mohín de desagrado**- ¡De seguro estas celoso por eso me dices esas cosas! **–le apunta-

**-Claro, claro, mejor continúa resolviendo ese ejercicio antes de que se te acabe el tiempo**

**- ;o; ¡Pero!**

Hubo un momento de silencio, Yuki miraba insistentemente al cazador pero éste simplemente la ignoraba, cuando logró captar su atención, le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas.

**- Neee Zero…**

**-¿Que quieres? **

**-De seguro tu sabes hacerlo ¿No me querrías ayudar por favorcito? **–dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica-

**-¿Y si no quiero?** –aunque de todas formas la iba a ayudar, quería jugar un poco**-**

**-¡Haré todo lo que tú quieras! ¡Si quieres yo cocinaré toda esta semana!**

**-No gracias, no me apetece comer sopa instantánea por toda la semana**

**-¡No es justo! ¿Tú sabias toda la clase de beneficios que tiene esa comida? ¡Lo que pasa es que tu paladar es demasiado refinado para la comida del pueblo!**

**-Piensa lo que quieras, pero siempre terminas comiendo todo lo que yo cocino y no esa porquería de ramen**

**-¡Que cruel! ¡Mala persona!**

**-Recuerda que soy medio vampiro, la maldad la llevo conmigo –**sonrió tenebrosamente-

La chica agacha la cabeza, realmente estaba desesperada. Al verla de esa manera, Zero se compadeció un poco, concluyó que ya le había molestado lo suficiente, dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda iba a hablarle pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuki levanta su mirada y activa su modo "compadécete de mí"

**-¡Por favor! ;-;**

**- ¬¬**

**-;o;**

**-Está bien, pero deja de hacer eso, es molesto ¬///¬ -**nunca le gustó esa mirada, era demasiado para su autocontrol-

**-¡Gracias! –**rápidamente sitúa su silla a su lado colocando bruscamente su cuaderno frente a él removiendo todo su desayuno-

-_Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte_ –pensó al ver reducido su querido alimento a nada-

En 5 minutos Zero le explicó el procedimiento básico de la operación luego la chica intentó hacerlo por sí sola, después de muchos intentos fallidos y cabeceos sin sentido por fin llegó al resultado que buscaba

**-¡Por fin lo entendí! ¡No creí que fuese tan fácil! **

_-¡Claro! Dices eso después de haberte demorado 10 minutos en resolverlo, pero bueno, así es ella…_** No olvides que al pasar un número al otro lado de la igualdad cambia su signo**

**-¡No te preocupes esta vez no lo olvidaré te lo aseguro!**

**-Bien –**se levanta de su silla-** si estas lista ya vámonos, faltan 5 minutos para que comiencen las clases**

**-¡¿5 minutos?! ¡Pero si no he arreglado mi almuerzo de hoy! **

**-Debiste haber aceptado mi oferta**

**-¡Lo sé! ¡La próxima vez no juro que no me negaré! Mejor adelántate, yo me iré después**

**-Está bien -**seiba a poner en marcha, pero Yuki lo detiene –

**-¡Zero! **

**-¿Que sucede? **

Sorpresivamente la chica le da un abrazo, tardó un poco en corresponderle debido a su impresión pero en respuesta rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre ya que con el otro sostenía su maleta.

**-¡Gracias Zero! ¡En serio eres el mejor hermano que una chica como yo podría tener! **

**_-_¿Hermano? –**preguntó extrañado-

**-¡Sí! ¡Eres la familia que siempre he querido!**

La castaña lo dijo de una forma tan sincera e inocente que no supo como dañó el corazón del cazador

_-Así que ella en realidad me considera solo como su hermano… _-sonrió triste-

Aquella cercanía que quiso disfrutar con su querida Yuki fue víctima de la tristeza, con cuidado de no herirla, rompe paulatinamente el contacto.

**-De nada, ahora apresúrate sino llegarás tarde **–le revuelve el pelo-

**-¡Hey no me hagas eso! **–rió mientras se arreglaba su cabello con sus manos-

**-Nos vemos en clase **

**-¡Sí!**

Comienza a caminar hasta perderse por el pasillo que lo conducía hasta la salida. En el camino hacia su salón, aun pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho la chica.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo significar nada más en la vida de Yuki? ¡¿Por qué diablos solo tiene ojos para Kuran?! ¿Tanto le ama que yo no puedo ser parte importante de su corazón_?

Todas esas preguntas angustiaban el apesumbrado corazón del cazador. Tan distraído iba que no se percató quienes venían en la misma dirección solo que del lado contrario.

Kaname, Takuma y Aidou caminaban hacia la casa del director ya que este había mandado a llamar al purasangre y sus amigos quisieron acompañarle.

Ellos si se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del peli plateado. Los dos primeros prefirieron no tomarlo en cuenta, pero Aidou, que iba por el lado de Zero, planeaba una pequeña jugarreta en el momento que se cruzaran, siempre era un buen momento para molestar al cazador.

Cuando pasaron por su lado, el travieso Hanabusa hace crecer un pequeño trozo de hielo que se interponía en el camino del Zero obviamente con toda la intención de que se cayera.

Para su suerte, el nivel E no notó aquella trampa tropezándose inevitablemente con ella pero no se cayó como esperaba el vampiro.

Kaname y Takuma se detuvieron observando la situación _¡Ese idiota!_ Pensaron ambos, lo que menos quería en ese momento el purasangre era comenzar un pleito con el cazador.

Ambos esperaron a que se girara y comenzara a discutir con el rubio, pero no pasó nada, solo siguió su camino ignorando olímpicamente lo que acababa de suceder.

**-¡Aidou eres un idiota! –**le golpeó Takuma-

**-¡Auch! ¡Pero si fue una simple broma! –**sobándose la cabeza-

**-¡Él no te hizo nada! ¿Por qué siempre le buscas pelea?**

**-Eso no te importa… -**desvió la mirada-

**-Aidou -**lo llama seriamente el purasangre-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, ese tono de voz le indicaba que estaba enojado. Lentamente giró su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de su líder.

**-Kaname-sama…**

**-Esta tarde, antes de entrar a clases le pedirás disculpas a Kiriyuu **

**-¡¿Qué?! **_-¿Pedirle disculpas a ese nivel E?-_

Eso le sorprendió, nunca antes Kaname-sama le había ordenado disculparse ante ese maldito cazador ¿Por qué ahora quería el perdón de la persona que nunca le ha respetado?

Ese Kiriyuu merecía todas las cosas que él le hacía, había que enseñarle modales y si el purasangre no le daba una lección, él mismo sería el encargado de enseñarle cómo comportarse frente al mejor líder de su especie.

**-Lo siento Kaname-sama pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago mi orgullo sería profundamente lastimado**

**-Si te niegas me veré en la obligación de darte un castigo y te aseguro que no te gustará **

**-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Ese inútil nivel E nunca le ha respetado! ¡¿Por qué nosotros deberíamos hacerlo con él?! -**gruñó indignado, por más que cavilaba, aun no lograba entender la actitud del castaño-

**-Ese inútil nivel E como tú le llamas está cuidando de Yuki durante el tiempo que yo no pueda hacerlo, mientras lo haga prefiero evadirme de pleitos innecesarios que evitaran una amena relación con él, simplemente eso, iré solo a ver al director ustedes devuélvanse a los dormitorios –**finalizó para después seguir con su camino-

**-Kaname… -**susurró tristemente Takuma mientras observaba como desaparecía en la lejanía-

Sabía que el purasangre quería estar solo, pero no quería que se fuera así, su expresión lucía tan apagada y miserable que no le daba buena espina. Procuraba casi siempre acompañarlo con la esperanza de que si continuaba a su lado quizás le compartiría alguno de sus secretos, pero cada vez desistía más y más, Kaname era una ostra cerrada que no se abriría a nadie, ni siquiera ante su querida Yuki.

**-¡¡¡Kuso!!! ¡Ese Kiriyuu! ¡Juro me las pagará!** –gritó enfadado Aidou mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños-

Se sentía tan enfurecido que no sabía cómo controlarse, el cazador, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, fue capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, su simple presencia siempre le causaba problemas con su querido Kaname-sama, lo mejor para todos sería que desapareciera.

**-Aidou eres un caso perdido –**negó lentamente mientras se devolvía a su dormitorio-

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa del director, estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta pero fue sorprendido por la chica quien le abrió al mismo tiempo

**-¡Kaname-sempai! –**dijo emocionada la chica-

**-Buenos días Yuki **–le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que no hizo más que hacerla sonrojar-

**-Bu-buenos días –**tartamudeó mientras reía nerviosa**- **

**-¿Está el director?**

**-¡Sí! Te está esperando en su escritorio, pasa –**abrió más la puerta para que entrara-

**-Gracias **–pasó por su lado hasta situarse unos pasos más adelante pero quedando nuevamente frente a ella-

**-Lamento no poder atenderte sempai pero llego tarde a clases y tengo un examen muy difícil, espero que me acuerde de todo lo que me enseñaron –**sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza**-**

**-No te preocupes –**se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en su frente aprovechando la oportunidad de inhalar el dulce aroma que desprendía su querida niña, ese que tanto le gustaba, pero esta vez ese olor fue diferente, no era el mismo de siempre, estaba mezclado con una esencia ajena que fácilmente supo reconocer pero prefirió guardar silencio**- que te vaya bien**

**-Gra-gracias **–se ruborizó al máximo-

El castaño solo sonrió, si continuaba provocándole tantos sonrojos probablemente le subiría la presión, aunque le fascinaba ver la ingenuidad de su pequeña.

**-¡Por cierto! **–habló nuevamente la chica**- antes de que se me olvide, te agradezco nuevamente la invitación al cine, me la pase muy bien ¡Ojalá se pudiera volver a repetir! **

**-De nada, si quieres volver a salir yo no tengo ningún problema**

**-¡¿De verdad?! –**dijo esperanzada-

**-Claro que sí, pero sabes, creo que te estoy reteniendo demasiado, tus clases ya debieron empezar**

**-¿Las clases? ¡Cierto! Siempre se me pasa la hora cuando hablo contigo –**confesó mirando su reloj de muñeca-** ¡Adiós Kaname- sempai! Que te vaya bien –**le hizo una pequeña reverencia para irse corriendo-

Cerró la puerta que Yuki dejó abierta ¡Siempre tan distraída! Aunque se alegró bastante su corazón el haberla visto, suspiró llanamente, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su presencia, la paz que le transmitía, lamentaba de sobremanera que no fuera la suficiente para calmar sus inseguridades, de pronto recordó como el olor de Yuki fue invadido por el aroma misterioso del cazador, nunca se había percatado de lo extrañamente agradable que resultaba ante sus sentidos ¿Acaso era tan atrayente debido a la sangre que tomaba de la chica? No, no lo creía así, no se parecían absolutamente en nada, era fácil percatar que ambas esencias pertenecían a dos entes distintos, además…

**-¡Kaname!** –le llamó el director quien había aparecido frente a sus ojos-

**-Cross-san –**no pudo continuar en sus cavilaciones debido a su inadvertida llegada- **que agradable es verlo**- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que realmente no sentía-

No era que el director le cayera mal, al contrario, era una de las personas que mas consideraba en su círculo de amigos, solo que no se sentía con ganas de hablar más de lo debido, no quería dar explicaciones que se relacionaran a su estado anímico, lo mejor sería aparentar hasta que estuviera solo.

**-¡Igualmente Kaname!** –le dedicó una sonrisa aniñada, esas que solo él sabe hacer- **¡Pasa, pasa! En mi escritorio están los papeles que necesito entregarte**

Siguieron por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación, ya dentro, Kaname se quedó de pie mientras Cross trajinaba sus cajones en busca de una carpeta

-¡**Aquí esta!** –señaló triunfalmente para después situarse frente al purasangre- **toma, son unas fichas que necesito que rellenes con la información de los alumnos de tu residencia, estoy solicitando ciertas becas para los estudiantes de la clase diurna, sé que tus camaradas no necesitan cosas así debido a su elevado nivel intelectual, pero se requieren todas las identificaciones del colegio, es parte del programa**

-**Entiendo ¿Para cuando las necesita?**

**-Son un poco urgentes, pero tampoco tienes que presionarte, si puedes traérmelo en cinco días te lo agradecería mucho, y si se puede antes, mucho mejor**

**-Está bien, trataré de completarlas en el menor tiempo posible**

**-¡Muchas gracias Kaname! Por cierto, hace unos momentos me dirigía a desayunar ¿Te gustaría compartir una taza de té conmigo?**

**-Lo lamento mucho director pero esta vez tendré que declinar, me siento un poco cansado y más tarde tendré una pequeña reunión, la próxima vez le prometo que no le fallaré **

**-¡Oh no te preocupes! Entonces nos veremos después **–sonríe fraternal-

**-Sí, con su permiso **–se retiró de la oficina con la enérgica despedida del director-

Con la misma elegancia de siempre se fue de aquella casa. Caminó un rato por los alrededores, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, los revoltosos alumnos de la residencia de día estaban en clases y lógicamente sus subordinados estaban descansando después de una larga noche de estudio.

Aprovechó esta soledad para perderse un rato en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez ¿Qué podía hacer? En esos momentos le frustraba no poder hacer nada, pero ya llegaría el momento de actuar, tenía que ser paciente, esta vez sería él quien pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa y ese maldito nunca más aparecería en su vida, por fin sería feliz con su querida Yuki y ya no estaría solo, sus problemas finalmente acabarían…

Un momento, no, aun le quedaría un inconveniente más, este tenía nombre y apellido, Kiriyuu Zero, el fiel protector de la chica ¿Qué haría con él? Con ese chico compartía la misma soledad, los mismos sentimientos de amargura, estaba tan solo como él, si le quitaba a Yuki definitivamente no tendría a nadie ¿Pero a él le importaba? Claro que no, no tenia que interesarle, se suponía que se odiaban, no sabía por qué estaba pensando más de lo debido en el cazador, pero desde que pudo disfrutar con mayor serenidad la exquisitez de su esencia, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Pronto llegó a las puertas de su dormitorio, saludó cortésmente a los guardias que con una pequeña reverencia le correspondieron el saludo. Ellos custodiarían en la mañana hasta que los prefectos salieran de clases. Caminó un poco más y entró a la residencia, la sala estaba completamente vacía, de seguro todos ya se fueron a descansar.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se quito el sacó dejándolo sobre una silla, lentamente dispuso a sacarse las demás prendas para ponerse su ropa de dormir, se introdujo en su reconfortante cama permaneciendo sentado algunos segundos, su semblante impasible se perturbó durante unos momentos, luego de un sonoro suspiro acomodó su cabeza en la almohada.

_-Quizás esta vez sea diferente… _-pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido-

-------------------------------------SUEÑO DE KANAME-------------------------------------

_Estaba en el salón de su antigua mansión junto a padres y la pequeña Yuki, no debió haber tenido más de 16 años. La hermosa mujer adulta, madre de los niños, se encontraba sentada en el sillón con la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras que Kaname y su padre estaban de pie en diversas partes de la habitación, pero no demasiado lejos el uno del otro, sus rostros denotaban miedo y preocupación. _

_En la oscura noche anterior Rido, el hermano de su padre, les traicionó expresándoles toda su ambición de ser el vampiro más poderoso y que para ello tomaría toda la sangre de su familia. _

_Afuera de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de aquellos que peleaban por defenderlos, la guerra había comenzado y quien ganara sería el más fuerte del linaje Kuran, la familia ancestral de los sangrepura._

_-Mamá ¿Por qué hay tantos gritos afuera? –preguntó la niña-_

_-No es nada cariño –le acaricia el cabello-_

_-Me asustan –apegándose más a su madre quien la recibe cariñosamente-_

_De pronto el vampiro mayor pierde su posición y se sitúa frente a su esposa captando su atención _

_-Llegó la hora querida, está afuera esperándome_

_-¿Tan pronto?_

_-A él no le gusta esperar_

_-Por qué todo tenía que terminar así –inclinó la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-_

_-Juri…-se acerca a su mujer agarrando su mentón para subir su mirada- el destino quiso que pasara esto, no podemos oponernos ante lo inevitable, tenemos que afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible_

_-Lo sé Haruka, pero es tan injusto…_

_-Nada en esta vida es justo cariño, te amo, nunca lo olvides –le da un pequeño beso en sus labios-_

_-Papá ¿Por qué te estás despidiendo? ¿Acaso te vas a ir? –preguntó nuevamente Yuki con un semblante preocupado-_

_-Me iré por unos momentos mi niña, pero volveré pronto –le acaricia su mejilla-_

_-_**_No es cierto, no volverás… _**_-pensó el ausente castaño-_

_-No te tardes, te quiero papi –dice Yuki sonriendo-_

_-Yo también mi niña -le revuelve cariñosamente sus cabellos-_

_Pronto desvía su mirada hacia el castaño quien había permanecido alejado durante todo ese rato, le hizo una seña que supo comprender y ambos salieron de la habitación quedando en la soledad del pasillo._

_-Hijo necesito que…-antes de terminar su petición el castaño le interrumpe-_

_-Iré contigo_

_-Kaname…_

_- No podrás impedirlo–respondió con firmeza-_

_-No puedes y lo sabes –habló serio-_

_-No voy a dejarte solo –se negó obstinadamente-_

_-No Kaname, esta pelea solo me concierne a mí y a Rido, no debes entrometerte _

_-¿Estás consciente de lo tramposo que es? ¡Él no peleará limpio y lo sabes! –apuntó sobresaltado- _

_-Yo no soy igual a mi hermano Kaname, no jugaré de la misma manera este pleito, puede que solo sea cosa de orgullo, pero mantendré mi honor y mi propia posición hasta el final _

_-¡Pero padre! _

_-No me contradigas Kaname, yo no pretendo pedir tu ayuda en la pelea, yo te necesito aquí, cuidando de tu madre y de tu hermana_

_Sin poder decir nada el chico inclina la cabeza ¿Por qué su padre no le permitía ir a luchar con él? A pesar de todos los argumentos que le expusiera, nada le convencía ¿Es que acaso lo que retenía a su padre de pedir su ayuda era que dudaba de su poder? ¿Acaso pensaba que no le sería útil en la pelea? Apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, quería ser más fuerte para acompañar a su padre y hacer que el maldito Rido desaparezca de una vez por todas. Su progenitor al verlo en ese estado lentamente se acerca, con ambas manos toma sus hombros._

_-Te lo suplico hijo, no pienses que desconfío de tí, no quiero que vayas porque no pretendo arriesgarte de esa manera si puedo evitarlo, mi familia es mi felicidad, prefiero morir yo antes de perder a alguno de ustedes…_

_-Nosotros también sufriremos si te pasa algo… -sus cabellos cubrían la tristeza de sus ojos-_

_-Tienes razón, sé que suena egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy seguro de que me entiendes, no dudo que tú también harías lo mismo que yo, eres mi hijo, no podría esperar menos de ti, así que por favor no insistas_

_-Nos ahorraríamos esta discusión si me dejaras ayudarte –levanta su mirada para suplicarle por última vez, aunque ya tenía clara la respuesta que le iban a dar - _

_-No -negó con la cabeza- debes entender que hay más razones por las que te necesito aquí, existe la posibilidad de que yo pierda contra Rido, y si eso llegase a pasar tú serás mi sucesor, serás el encargado de proteger a tu madre y a tu hermana, continuarás a la cabeza defendiendo de cualquiera el legado que yo te heredé, incluso de mi propio hermano…_

_-¡Le prometiste a Yuki que volverías! -respondió obstinadamente- No digas que vas a perder… _

_-Es una posibilidad que aunque quiera no puedo descartar _

_-Entonces le mentiste…_

_-No exactamente ¿Me prometes que cumplirás lo que te pedí?_

_-Si tú me prometes que le ganaras a ese maldito vampiro_

_-Está bien, lo prometo –sonrió por unos momentos, pero de pronto su mirada se volvió preocupada- Realmente lamento dejarte tanta responsabilidad siendo tan joven, pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien, confío en tí Kaname, no caigas ante nadie, cuando sientas que no puedes con tus problemas, no te preocupes, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo -con infinito amor se acerca para besar su frente- te quiero hijo, adiós-se da la vuelta perdiéndose por la oscuridad del pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su destino-_

_-Padre…-le seguía con la mirada, todavía su mente procesaba todo lo que le había dicho, estaba consciente de que su padre tenía razón, era el sucesor de la familia, el que debía proteger el linaje, pero si no hacia algo el maldito de su tío iba a matar a su padre de la forma más cruel y humillante que podría imaginar. Cuando volvió en sí su padre ya se había perdido de vista para ir hacia lo inevitable…_

_-¡Espera padre no te vayas! _

_Gritó desesperado mientras corría para detenerlo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, súbitamente despertó…_

------------------------------------- FIN DEL SUEÑO-------------------------------------

Respiraba irregularmente…_de nuevo el mismo sueño…_ pensó, cubrió su frente con su mano.

Hacía algún tiempo que no podía dormir bien, los recuerdos de su pasado inundaban su mente agobiándolo cada noche. Todo había comenzado cuando se enteró de aquel rumor que apuntaba a que Rido seguía vivo, la rabia y la impotencia no se hicieron esperar ¡Se suponía que ese maldito había muerto! Su padre fue el encargado de acabar con su horrible presencia sacrificando su propia vida…

Escuchó como el vaso de agua que tenia sobre su mesita de dormir se rompía en mil pedazos. Suspiró, aún le costaba un poco dominar el poder que había adquirido de Shizuka, cada vez que sus emociones se descontrolaban estos hacían acto de presencia trisando o destruyendo alguna cosa que estuviera cercana a él. Miró la hora en su reloj digital que, a pesar de haber sido mojado por el agua, todavía funcionaba. Eran la una de la tarde, si sacaba la cuenta solo pudo dormir unas tres horas, fue un poco más de lo que esperaba, la última vez fueron dos horas y media.

Sabiendo que no podría descansar más se levantó, entró al baño y se tomó todo su tiempo en la regadera, cuando se sintió satisfecho, salió nuevamente a su cuarto para vestir su impecable vestimenta escolar.

Con sus poderes arregló el vaso que había roto, la humedad se iría por sí sola. Minutos después salió de su habitación. Los pasillos de la mansión aun se encontraban desiertos, un escalofriante silencio acompañaba el ambiente, estaba más que claro que todos seguían durmiendo. No tardó mucho en llegar a su despacho, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su cómoda silla.

Abrió la carpeta que el director le había dado en la mañana, miro las cien fichas que aun estaban en blanco. Rellenarlas iba a ser un trabajo largo y tedioso, pero él tenía toda la disposición de hacerlo mientras le hicieran olvidar por un rato la situación que estaba viviendo…


	2. Chapter 2: Una ayuda inesperada

Skayla: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por sus mensajitos *O*!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Con esto me dieron muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo :3!!!!!! En el proximo capitulo les responderé sus reviews ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, por los anonimos, ahora si los puedo recibir, me había equivocado la opción de mi profile xD ¡Espero que les guste!

_Resumen: Las vidas de Kaname y Zero poco a poco comienzaran a acercarse ¿Realmente no podran sentir algo más que el odio?_

MI MEJOR ENEMIGO

Capitulo 2:**Una ayuda inesperada**

Después de un rato el castaño acabó de completar todas las fichas, como descanso se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

Rellenar cada uno de los documentos fue tedioso y aburrido, pero por lo menos se mantuvo alejado de todo pensamiento que pudiera perturbar su momentánea tranquilidad, lástima que un pequeño dolor de cabeza le acompañaba desde hace rato, volvió a acomodarse para frotar sus sienes presionándolas levemente.

De seguro se había aprendido de memoria todo el historial de cada uno de los integrantes de su dormitorio, incluso había miembros de los cuales no supo de su existencia hasta el día de hoy, se ha mantenido tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había descuidado un poco su labor y a su gente.

Desinteresado miró el reloj de pared, un eterno tic tac que no paraba de sonar, ya eran las seis de la tarde, habían pasado horas desde su despertar y aun le quedaba una hora más para entrar a clases. Suspiró resignado, ordenó los papeles en la misma carpeta que el director le había dado, se levantó de su escritorio y con pesar se puso su chaqueta. Este día volvía a ser uno más de los tantos que han pasado en su larga existencia.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en su camino se topó con varios camaradas que ya se habían levantado, le saludaron con una pequeña reverencia y él solo les respondió con su voz. Se encaminó hacia la salida en dirección al colegio, Cross-san de seguro se encontraba en su oficina de director.

Sin mayor apuro recorrió lentamente el camino hasta el establecimiento, sentía como la suave brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro, se notaba tranquila, amena y alentadora, lástima que aquella agradable serenidad fuera tan lejana para alcanzar su abrumante soledad.

No tardó mucho en atravesar las puertas del instituto, se notaba que los estudiantes aun seguían en clases, era leve, pero podía escuchar las cátedras de los profesores y el murmullo de algunos alumnos distraídos, su oído alcanzaba un radio bastante mayor al de un vampiro común, un neófito en sus inicios quizás podría compararse, pero solo es un sentido temporal hasta que por lo menos se convierta en un nivel E.

Tampoco dudaba de la gran utilidad que le brindaba su sentido de la audición, gracias a él continuamente se ha estado enterando de cosas realmente importantes, sobre todo en la hora de alguna batalla, pero jamás creyó que oiría cosas tan interesantes, sobre todo en ese rato.

Sabía que Yuki no era fea, al contrario, tenía una belleza muy particular ¡Pero quién lo diría! Unos cuantos alumnos más, excluyéndose a él y al Kiriyuu, andaban interesados en la chica.

Siempre creyó que tener a más de un admirador sería fastidioso (con Kiriyuu ya le era suficiente) pero raramente fue todo lo contrario, no había notado que la confianza y seguridad que depositaba en sí mismo era tanta que no dudaba que la chica los rechazaría, viéndolo desde otro punto imaginarlos desistidos y humillados era bastante divertido.

Si alguien llegara a escuchar sus pensamientos de seguro le reprocharía esa conducta tan inapropiada ¿Cómo el sufrimiento ajeno le producía un poco de satisfacción? Pero era una emoción inevitable, formaba parte de su naturaleza sanguinaria.

Tampoco comprendía ese sentimiento de extraña aflicción que tenían los humanos después de verse sometido ante un desconsuelo de esa manera ¿Pero cómo entenderlo si nunca ha sido rechazado? Si, una de las tantas ventajas de ser un sangre pura ¿Cómo ser objetado si su sola presencia producía un deseo de innata atracción en los humanos?

Bueno, probablemente muchos lo consideren afortunado, en este mundo aquella habilidad era toda una suerte, pero sus limitadas mentes jamás se podrían a pensar que otras cosas sí le ha tocado vivir, cosas mucho peores que nadie podría llegar comprender.

A veces las penas de amor eran más soportables que toda una vida de traición y de pérdida, no siempre ser eminente era agradable, había cosas que realmente no quería escuchar, cosas que no quería saber, pero aun así la información se llegaba y difícilmente se olvidaba.

Llegó pronto al despacho del director tocando un par de veces la puerta.

-_¡Pase! –_gritaron y por supuesto él entró-

**-Con su permiso Director –**dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí captando la atención del hombre quien firmaba unos papeles-

**-¡Kaname! **–le miró sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su silla**- **

**-Buenas tardes Cross-san **–le saludo cortésmente-

**-Hace no más de un rato que nos vimos, pero siempre es agradable tú presencia** –sonrió-

**-Gracias por sus palabras Director, pero mi visita no requiere de mucho tiempo, tan solo le vine a entregar los papeles que me dio esta mañana** –se acercó situando la carpeta sobre su escritorio-

**-¡¿Ya los terminaste?!–** soltó sorprendido mientras abría rápidamente la carpeta ojeando cada ficha-**¡Wow! De seguro estuviste toda la tarde terminándolos, no tenía intenciones de robarme tu tiempo de sueño **–le miró acongojado-

**-No se preocupe Cross-san **–sonrió, la mirada que le envió el director le causó un tanto de lástima-** por ciertas razones no pude dormir y como no quise malgastar mi tiempo decidí ocuparlo para esto, además estoy seguro que después no tendré muchos ratos libres debido a ciertas reuniones que me quitaran la mayor parte del tiempo **–esperaba que con esta explicación ya no se sintiera tan mal-

**-Aun así me siento en deuda contigo **–hizo un puchero de niño regañado, pero no duró mucho ya que pronto se le iluminó el rostro, de seguro alguna idea rondaba por su cabeza-** ¡Ya sé! Ven esta noche a cenar a mi casa ¡A Yuki le fascinara tu visita!** –dijo emocionado-

**-No es necesario Cross-san **–negando con la cabeza-** además no quiero que cierta persona se sienta incomodada por mi presencia** – ¿Se notaba mucho que estaba hablando de Kiriyuu? Tampoco era algo difícil de figurar, aunque a veces era agradable para su orgullo irrumpir el frágil temperamento del cazador

**-¡Oh! Si lo dices por Zero, esta noche tiene planes para salir a la ciudad así que no te preocupes –**haciendo ademán con sus manos**- ¿Entonces aceptas?**

…_¿Kiriyuu no estará? Eso cambia mucho las cosas... _Pensó por un momento en la proposición que le ofrecía, realmente no tenía nada que hacer hoy viernes en la noche ¿Para qué iba a quedarse solo en su habitación agobiándose con sus propias preocupaciones si tenía la posibilidad de pasar una linda velada junto a las personas que más consideraba? Además durante todo ese rato no tendría la rencorosa mirada del cazador sobre él cuando estuviera conversando con Yuki, no siempre se daban esas circunstancias donde todo era tan favorable ¡Como podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad!

**-Bueno, si es así no tengo mayor problema **-le dedicó una sincera sonrisa-

**-¡Qué bien! Entonces te esperamos, a ver…. ¿Te parece cuando salgas de clases? **

Los vampiros los viernes entran a las siete de la tarde (19:00hrs) y salen a las once y media de la noche (23:30hrs), en la semana entran a las seis y media de la tarde (18:30hrs) y salen a la media noche (00:00hrs).

**-Ahí estaré, ahora con su permiso me retiro, dentro de poco acabaran las clases diurnas y no me gustaría toparme con jovencitas algo revolucionadas en el trayecto **–en su reloj de pulsera ya marcaban diez para las seis-

**-¡Claro, claro! Ya no te retraso más **

**-Nos vemos después **–se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida-

**-¡Sí! ¡Adiós!** –le grito enérgico el Director cuando ya había salido por la puerta-

Ya fuera inició su camino de regreso, siguió por el mismo pasillo que había cruzado para llegar a la oficina aunque este se topara con algunas de las aulas de clase, pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de que las chicas salieran de sus salones.

Era bien sabido que involuntariamente los vampiros expelen una esencia sumamente agradable para el sexo opuesto, en su caso las féminas al percibir este aroma irracionalmente se acercarían a él invitándole con gestos sutiles y minuciosos a tomar de su sangre, tenía el suficiente autocontrol para rechazarlas, pero prefería evitarse el mal rato.

Siguió caminando hasta que algo que no apelaba en sus planes sucedió, unos metros más allá la puerta de uno de los salones se abrió dando salida a todos los alumnos y alumnas que, para su mala suerte, habían salido unos minutos antes de lo previsto. Estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás cuando una de las chicas le divisó dando alarma a todas las demás.

**-¡Kaname-sempai! **-gritó emocionada una niña castaña-

**-¡¿Kaname-sempai está aquí?! **

**-¡¿Dónde?!**

**-¡Ahí esta!** –le apuntó-

TODAS las chicas llegaron en un tiempo récord a su lado dejándole sin escapatoria, en su cortesía solo les respondió un "Buenas tardes" con una pequeña sonrisa, pero solo eso bastó para dejarlas a todas chillando y riendo tontamente como crías enamoradas, estaba seguro que de esto no se zafaría fácilmente.

* * *

…_¡Pero quién diablos se cree ese maldito profesor!..._ Pensaba el cazador enojado con el ceño fruncido mientras recorría el pasillo para salir de la estancia…_ ¡Ni siquiera estaba dormido!._..

------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------

_Estaba en matemáticas, por lo general siempre se mantiene atento pero la clase iba tan aburrida que le entró un sueño enorme y como la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien su cuerpo aún se sentía fatigado._

_Pensó que no habría nada de malo si descansaba un poco, total solo era un repaso de la materia anterior. Así que se recostó sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados._

_-¡Kiriyuu Zero! _

_Le llamó enojado el sensei, pero el cazador no le escuchó, lamentablemente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, todos relacionados con la situación que ocurrió esta mañana donde aun no podía des etiquetarse de la palabra hermano. Una segunda llamada con un grito más irritado logró captar su atención y se reincorporó en su asiento._

_-Alumno Kiriyuu, comprendo que tengas que dormir en un horario diferente a los demás todo porque eres un prefecto, también entiendo que puedas sentirte cansado debido a las pocas horas de sueño que puedas tener, pero para mí es una terrible falta de respeto que te hayas quedado dormido descaradamente en mi clase, si no estás interesando en la materia te pido por favor que te retires del salón y no vuelvas en lo que resta de la clase. _

_No estaba de humor para discutir así que se reservó sus opiniones y se retiró del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todo el salón._

------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------

¡Estaba tan molesto! Era un hecho que ambos se odiaban, pero ahora no entendía el por qué de su odiosa actitud ¡Como podía ser tan injusto! Ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros tenía el rendimiento que su mentor tanto les exigía y que por supuesto él si tenía, en clases solo se dedicaban a mandarse inútiles papelitos con mensajes igual de inservibles o por lo menos hacían cualquier otra cosa no relacionada con la materia, lástima que su querida Yuki también perteneciera a ese fardo de imbéciles, la apreciaba claro está, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

Estaba casi seguro que de toda la clase, el único que le ponía atención era él y ahora más encima ¿Lo echaba solo por recostarse sobre la mesa? Esta vez no le contestó nada, se contuvo solo porque quería salir de allí, pero la próxima vez le diría unas cuantas verdades a ese profesor de cuarta.

Continuó con su camino hacia la salida cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró con un panorama bastante interesante y difícil de explicar, bueno no tanto, pero si lo analizaba reiría en cualquier momento.

Kuran, atrapado entre un montón de mujeres que no paraban de parlotear y que tampoco planeaban dejarle ir. Su cara era todo un poema, una risa disimuladamente forzada junto a una mirada de "atrévanse a tocarme y tendrán menos futuro que un judío en una sociedad de nazi" o algo así.

…_Salvarlo o no salvarlo, he aquí mi dilema…_pensó Zero, sería tan fácil hacer como si no hubiese visto nada y salirse por alguna ventana que estuviera abierta o pasar por su lado ignorándolo, por otro lado, no conocía los límites de la paciencia de Kuran y esas niñas realmente eran un mosquito en el oído, no faltaba mucho para que le empezaran a sacar la ropa.

Es cierto, no tenía que ayudarlo, no quería ni estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, el sangrepura debía probar de una buena vez las consecuencias de su propia galantería, ser tan pedante no le llevaría a ninguna parte si pretendía una futura relación con Yuki.

Aun así, una sensación incómoda le impedía dejarlo botado, debía pensar muy bien la decisión que tomaría, si le ayudaba debía tener más que claro que el purasangre no se la devolvería, es más, de seguro en algún momento Kuran diría o haría alguna estupidez que le haría preguntarse por qué diablos ayudó a un imbécil como él.

Por el contrario, si no le ayudaba y se iba como si nada, de seguro su conciencia se las cobraría más tarde. No importaba lo que eligiera, cualquiera de las dos opciones le dejaría una gran nota de arrepentimiento.

…_Bien Zero, si no se te ocurre nada más ¿Alguna vez él ha hecho algo bueno por ti? O por lo menos ¿Algo que te ayudara?... _intentó rememorar alguna cosa buena que puedo haber hecho el sangrepura pero se detuvo, suspiró resignado y pasó una mano por sus cabellos. No, mejor no lo haría, se supone que quería ayudarlo, no darle más alas a su odio, definitivamente sería una pérdida de tiempo_…¡¿Pero por qué diablos no me voy y ya?!..._Sí, por qué no se iba…

* * *

Esas criaturas femeninas llamadas "adolescentes" estaban a punto de colmarle la paciencia, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba obligado a controlarse.

En el mundo humano era reconocido como un ser perfecto, debía guardar compostura y ser todo un caballero ¡Pero es que esas niñas le estaban sacando de quicio! Su paciencia tenía límites y si continuaban en el mismo plan conocerían la verdadera faceta de Kaname Kuran.

Suspiró amargamente, no, sabía que no podía hacerlo, ser vampiro era un secreto demasiado importante para ser revelado por un desliz de ira, pero en búsqueda de soluciones, esa sonaba muy tentadora

…_Déjate de pensar estupideces.._.

En parte ellas no tenían la culpa, tan solo era impulsadas por una fuerza ajena que les imponía sus propios ideales masculinos reflejados en él, pero estaba completamente seguro que, en un rato más, esa razón ya no le sería suficiente para contrarrestar su falta de tolerancia.

En estos momentos no sabía siquiera si sus propias aserciones le servirían de ayuda, sobre todo porque "Él" no era de las personas que pedía ayuda, al contrario, era absolutamente fiel al dicho "Las cosas te salen mejor si las haces por ti mismo", pero este caso lo asumía como un hecho totalmente fuera de serie, incluso diría que era algo más complicado, por no decirlo embarazoso.

Aunque le costara un poco de orgullo si alguien venía y le salvaba de esas crías sería capaz de considerar su existencia como parte importante de su vida, además de darle una jugosa recompensa que fácil cubriría unos cincuenta años de vida, pero como esa posibilidad cabía en el rango de uno en un millón lo mejor sería pensar en un nuevo plan si quería escabullirse, pero antes de hacer mención a cualquier cosa sucedió lo que menos esperaba…

**-¡Hey Kuran!**

Conocía ese tono de voz _…¡Un momento!..._ No podía equivocarse _…Esa voz es de…_ se giró y quien le llamaba no era nada menos que…_Kiriyuu Zero_, _no me lo creo…_

**-Kiriyuu **–contestó sorprendido, aunque no se le notó-

**-Lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito hablar ahora de un asunto privado contigo ¿Podrías dejar de lado a tu club de fans por un rato?**

**-¡No Kaname-sama, no se vaya!**

**-¡Lo estábamos pasando tan bien!**

**-¡Zero eres un aguafiestas!**

**-Lo siento chicas pero debo irme, fue agradable charlar un momento con ustedes, si me disculpan **–el castaño les sonrió mientras que las chicas le abrían paso-

Comenzó a caminar hacia el cazador quien se giró haciéndole un ademan para que le siguiera, mientras tanto el ejército de chicas ya se había disuelto y se preparaban para un segundo ataque que sería efectuado a la entrada de los dormitorios del sol.

* * *

El Director estaba echado sobre su escritorio con un aura azul cubriéndole, después de que el castaño había abandonado la habitación se puso a pensar en que cosa podría preparar para la cena, pero había pasado por alto un pequeñísimo detalle.

¡ÉL NO SABÍA COCINAR OTRA COSA QUE NO FUERA SOPA!

Suspiró resignado, no quería que Kaname comiera algo tan común, de seguro tiene unos gustos muy refinados y exquisitos ya que pertenece a otra clase social ¡¿Por qué diablos no piensa antes de hablar?!

Ahora tenía que arreglar el problema como fuera, pero por más que lo pensara no se le ocurría nada, se le pasó por la mente pedirle ayuda a su linda Yuki, sin embargo para su mala suerte la última vez que la chica cocinó estuvo con indigestión por tres días…

¿Qué haría? La única posibilidad que le quedaba era pedirle ayuda a Zero ¡Él sí que cocinaba como los Dioses! Pero la respuesta era muy obvia, se negaría, odiaba más que a su vida a Kaname, jamás prepararía algo para que lo comiera el purasangre a menos que tuviera veneno o alguna sustancia mortal para los vampiros.

Estuvo por un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que se le ocurrió una idea ¿Acaso Zero debía enterarse que estaba cocinando para una cena con Kaname? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¡Era un genio!

Tenía claro que en un principio se iba negar de todas formas aunque no estuviera Kaname ya que lo que le mandaría a hacer sería algo bastante difícil pero más tarde vería eso, lo importante era que ya había solucionado gran parte del problema, ahora buscaría una receta, ojalá que al vampiro le guste el pollo.

* * *

Ambos vampiros estuvieron avanzando por un buen rato en el largo pasillo, el castaño a la siga del peliblanco, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos…

*****Kaname*****

_De todas las personas ¿Por qué el que tuvo que llegar debía ser él? Se supone que nos odiamos ¿Acaso planea pedirme algo a cambio? Quizás algo relacionado con Yuki…No, no lo creo, estoy seguro que me ayudó a sabiendas de la posibilidad de no devolvérsela, menos si el factor principal fuese ella ¿Y si quiere realmente hablar de un asunto urgente? No, tampoco, pudo escoger miles de momentos, entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué?_

*****Zero*****

_¡Mierda! Ahora no sé qué hacer, le dije que me siguiera y lo único que hago es seguir derecho, ¿Pero qué puedo decirle? …"Oye Kuran de pronto me dio remordimiento dejarte ahí solo y pues quise ayudarte"… ¡NO! ¡No puedo decirle eso! Se supone que nos odiamos a muerte, que debería alegrarme su sufrimiento, que debí dejarle allí para que solucionara solo su problema ¡Pero esta maldita conciencia no me deja en paz!_

*****Kaname*****

_Su sangre esta fluyendo más rápido de lo normal ¿Estará enojado? Ahora que lo pienso, también está la posibilidad de haber actuado mediante un impulso producido por su cariño incondicional hacia su querida Yuki, después de todo, si alguna de esas niñas era guiada por sus incontrolados deseos se podrían causar muchos malentendidos y verme en esa situación de seguro la pondría triste, si fuese así entonces él no tendría nada que explicarme y yo tampoco me vería en la obligación de darle las gracias ¿Cierto?…_

*****Zero*****

_Bueno, si me pregunta pues le podría dejar el beneficio de la duda, pero quizás que cosas se le pasaran a ese imbécil por la cabeza ¿Y si le digo que fue un impulso? Así ninguno de los dos tendría que dar explicaciones, pero de ahí a que me crea hay un gran paso, piensa Zero, ya se te está acabando el camino… _

**-¿Hasta dónde planeas llevarme?** –dijo Kaname rompiendo el silencio mientras se detenía -

-**A ninguna parte en especial **–se detuvo en el mismo instante que el sangrepura aun dándole la espalda …_Estoy perdido…_

Hubo minutos de silencio, ambos no sabían que contestar, pero a Kaname esa incertidumbre no le dejaría dormir, necesitaba por lo menos una mínima razón para poder entender las impredecibles actitudes del cazador

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?** –pregunto diplomáticamente-

**-Ni yo mismo lo sé, se supone que te odio, no debí ayudarte**

**-Si antes pensaba que eras extraño, ahora aumentaron esos parámetros**

_-¡Sabía que no tenía ayudarle!_ –pensó el cazador fastidiado mientras una notoria vena se hacía presente en su cien-

**-¿Se supone que debo agradecértelo?**

**-Vete al demonio Kuran**–se giro y pasó de largo por su lado-

Cuando el peliblanco se perdió de vista, Kaname emprendió nuevamente su camino de vuelta con una sonrisa divertida, definitivamente las actitudes del cazador le desconcertaban.

* * *

Ya eran las seis y media y todas las chicas no paraban de gritar en la puerta de entrada a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, como siempre Yuki intentaba por todos los medios controlarlas mientras que Zero se mantenía de pie a unos pocos metros de ella, en su caso solo bastaba una mirada para que desistieran sus intentos de acercarse.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron dando salida a todos los alumnos, si las niñas antes ya gritaban, ahora era el doble.

Algunos de los chicos las saludaban, otros simplemente las ignoraban, hasta que por fin se divisó al castaño que venía con su grupo más cercano de amigos, como siempre Kaname se acercó a la pequeña Yuki para saludarle.

**-Nos volvemos a ver Yuki** –le dijo son una sonrisa-

**-Creo que estamos destinados a cruzarnos **–respondió con una sonrisa también y con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Claro que ese comentario salió sin doble intención pero el cazador sabía que ese sangre pura lo tomaría por el lado que más le conviene.

-**Parece que el destino nos quiere ver siempre juntos y eso a mí no me molestaría** –ese comentario volvió un tomate el rostro de la chica-

_-¡Lo sabia!_ –si las miradas mataran el sangre pura ya hubiera estado descuartizado y en lo más profundo del infierno, el castaño tan solo lo miró por sobre la cabeza de Yuki para lanzarle una sonrisa triunfal …_ ¡¿Por qué lo ayudé?! ¡¿Por qué lo ayudé?!¡Soy un imbécil!... _–se golpeaba mentalmente-

Todo estaba siendo observado por su séquito de amigos, a algunos les desagradaba la idea de ver a su líder con una humana.

**-Kaname-sempai, nos estamos atrasando** –dijo Ruka con un rostro serio, parece que Aidou no era el único celoso aquí-

**-Tienes razón**

_-¡Bien hecho Ruka! ¡Aleja a esa niñata de Kaname-sama! ¡No me gusta que sea tan condescendiente con ella! –_pensaba Aidou que dejó de prestarle atención a sus fans para escuchar la conversación- _Bueno, espero que por lo menos lo haya distraído lo suficiente para que no recuerde lo de las disculpas a ese maldito cazador_

-**Pero antes Aidou tiene que hacer algo **–dijo Kaname sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-_Si se acordó T-T_

**- Si no me equivoco te di una orden esta mañana**

**-Así es Kaname-sama pero me gustaría saber si usted no reconsideró aunque sea un poco la decisión** –dijo esperanzado creyendo que su líder no sería tan cruel para obligarle a rebajar su orgullo-

**-Lo siento, pero la orden sique siendo la misma**

**-¡¿Pero por qué?!** –se exaltó un poco-

**-Las explicaciones también siguen siendo las mismas** –le miró serio asustando un poco al rubio, este tragó saliva y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos para después bajarla, luego suspiró.

**-Está bien, pero solo lo haré porque tú me lo ordenas, en el fondo no me arrepiento de lo que le hice**

Se giró hacia el cazador que no entendía por qué diablos estaban discutiendo, Zero al verlo acercarse activó su modo autodefensivo, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable se dignó a hablar.

**-Lamento la broma que te hice en la mañana, eso** –luego siguió de largo-

**-¿Ah?** –quedó sorprendido_-¡Cierto! Ese imbécil en la mañana hizo que me tropezara ¿Kuran le obligó a disculparse? Sí que es un hijo de puta con su gente también, aunque me alegro que le haya bajado los humos a ese idiota_

**-Bueno mi querida Yuki, luego nos veremos **–le habló nuevamente Kuran a Yuki mientras tomaba su mano para depositar un beso en ella-

**-¡Cla-claro!- **tartamudeó nerviosa-

**-Con tu permiso** –paso por su lado siendo seguido por los demás vampiros. Cuando la castaña volvió a la realidad se vio sometida ante las miradas asesinas del club de fans de Kaname.

_-Sí que es duro salir con Kaname-sempai_ –pensó sudando frio-

Cuando paso por el lado del cazador este le soltó unas palabras para que solo el castaño las escuchara

**-Sí que eres cabrón Kuran **–dijo en tono burlón refiriéndose a lo de Aidou -

**-Tú no vales más que yo** –respondió con el mismo tono divertido entendiendo que estaban hablando del rubio y siguió de largo-

El séquito de Kaname escuchó esta esporádica conversación, pero prefirieron callar y guardar compostura ante la grosería hacia su líder, si Kaname sama no había hecho nada era porque quería evitar una pelea y respetarían su decisión. Definitivamente Takuma nunca se aburriría con esos dos.


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros imprevistos

MI MEJOR ENEMIGO

¡Después de un largo tiempo de haber estado perdida he vuelto! Lo abandoné en el principio ya que creí que no iba tener buena recibida pero ahora que leí sus reviews y he terminado el cole decidí continuarlo ^-^ Espero que les guste la conti y no se preocupen que ya tengo listo el capitulo siguiente y no tardaré nada en subirlo ;D

_RESUMEN: Cosas oscuras están sucediendo en el mundo de los vampiros revelándose un plan bastante sucio en contra de los nivel E, el Director intentará convencer a Zero y nuevamente el cazador sufrirá otro incidente con Kaname ¿Cómo terminaran finalmente esos dos?_

Capitulo 3: **Encuentros imprevistos**

**-Ese vampiro siempre me sorprende** -se dijo así mismo el cazador-

-**Nee Zero** –le llamó la castaña que había llegado a su lado- **eso fue extraño, me refiero a las disculpas de Aidou-sempai **

**-Ese purasangre se lo ordenó, no pudo negarse **–una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro-

**-¿Kaname-sempai hizo eso? **– preguntó sorprendida- **¿No será que se están empezando a llevar bien? **– le pega levemente con el codo con una sonrisa cómplice-

**-Ni siquiera lo pienses Yuki, estamos destinados a odiarnos **

**-¡Eso es absurdo! Si le dieras una oportunidad a Kaname-sempai de seguro se llevarían bien, no deberías tener tantos prejuicios**

**-No son prejuicios Yuki, hay una razón por la cual yo no me lo banco y el no me** **soporta **

**-¿Y se podría saber cuál es esa "supuesta razón"?**

**-Aun eres muy pequeña para saberlo** –le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente-

**-¡Ya no soy una niña!** –quitó la mano de Zero e hizo un puchero muy adorable a su parecer-

**-Nos veremos después** -se da vuelta y se marcha dejando a la chica muy extrañada-

**-Como quiere que le entienda si nunca me dice nada** -se cruza de brazos enojada-

**-Nee Yuki-sempai** –le llamó una de las chicas-

**-¿Qué suce…?** –no alcanzo si quiera a contestar la pregunta ya que se vio enfrentada ante el club de fans de Kaname que llevaban una cara no muy agradable-

**-¿Se podría saber que tienes tú que Kaname-san siempre se acerca a ti más de lo debido?** –pregunto la líder enfadadísima-

**-¡Na-nada! Es solo que nos conocemos desde que era una niña, y pues, bueno, tenemos un poco más de confianza eso es todo** –contestó nerviosa, ni tonta les decía que estaban saliendo, un paso en falso y su humanidad sí que correría peligro-

**-Así que tienen confianza… **

**-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a refregárnoslo en la cara!** –soltó otra que ya no pudo contenerse-

**-¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso! **–se defendió-

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Basta con ver la cara de felicidad que pones cuando nuestro querido Kaname-sama te dirige la palabra!**

**-¡Ustedes lo están malinterpretando! **

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-¡Juro que es cierto! ¡¿Además por qué solo me involucran a mí si es él quien se me acerca?**

**-¡¿Te atreves a echarle la culpa a Kaname-sama?**

**-¡No le estoy echando la culpa! **_¡Qué mal! ¡Esto se está poniendo color de hormiga y a Zero justo se le ocurre largarse!_

**-Mira Yuki, si prometes alejarte de Kaname-sama no te molestaremos más **

**-Sí, y para que lo sepas en realidad no te odiamos, solo te detestamos porque él te prefiere más que a nosotras **–dijo otra-

**-¿Hay alguna diferencia? -.-**

**-¡Sí! Bueno, No, ¡Ahhh! ¡No hagas preguntas tan complicadas!**

-¡_Tengo que salir de aquí!___**¿No es ese Kaname sempai?** –apunta detrás de ellas-

**-¿En serio? **- todas se giran esperanzadas de ver a su príncipe azul, pero no había nadie, les habían tomado el pelo-

**-¡Yuki!** –todas se giran pero ya no había nadie-

**-¡Mooo! ¡Se nos ha escapado!**

**-¡Después no las pagará! Vámonos chicas, ya casi es hora de la comida** –todas se van-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zero caminaba por los alrededores, estaba extrañamente feliz, no sabía por qué, quizás Kuran le había hecho sentir bien sin que se diera cuenta, ver humillarse a Aidou ante él era algo que no se veía todos los días ¡Sí que le subió el ego!

Anduvo por un buen rato paseando entre los árboles, estaba relajado, llegó hasta una pequeña fuente donde se mojó el cabello y la cara, ya más fresco siguió caminando hasta que se topó con los establos, no sería mala idea tomar una siesta.

Entró silencioso para no animar a los caballos quienes estaban tranquilos en sus casetas, se dirigió hasta el fondo donde había una gran acumulación de paja, toda esa hojarasca le daba un toque de privacidad a ese rincón así que se acomodó sobre ella anteponiendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza ¡Por fin recuperaría el sueño que no tuvo anoche! cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

En un dos por tres se quedó profundamente dormido a tal punto que no notó como un pequeño animalito de cuatro patas venía al acecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los vampiros estaban llegando a la Academia para sus clases cuando Kaname se desvía del camino excusándose que debía hacer algo antes de entrar, total aún faltaban veinte minutos.

Se dirigió en dirección al bosque caminando hacia a los establos, nadie lo sabía pero estaba cuidando una pequeña mascota allí, un gatito que encontró merodeando en busca de comida en una de sus tantas salidas a la ciudad, el solo verlo le conmovió, era negro con manchitas blancas, se veía tan frágil que cabía en la palma de su mano.

Hace siete días más o menos lo trajo y procuró que nadie le viera, tenía claro que no podía llevarlo a su dormitorio, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo así que decidió dejarlo oculto en las caballerizas, el lugar no era muy concurrido a menos que quisieran sacar un caballo o fueran a limpiar.

No tardó mucho en llegar, no era muy luminosa la estancia pero de todas formas unos rayos alumbraban el camino, pasó sigiloso para no alentar a los pasivos caballos siguiendo hasta el fondo donde se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

Primero vio al cazador dormido, después vio a su pequeño gato enroscado durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el abdomen del peliplateado.

…_¿Por qué Kiriyuu está aquí?..._

Pasó las manos por su cabello, lo más importante era

…_De todos los lugares que hay aquí ¿Se tenía que dormir justo ahí?… _

Suspiró, sino hacía algo el chico se enteraría de la presencia de su pequeña mascota y hasta aquí quedaría su secreto, sinceramente no quería deshacerse del animalito, le había tomado bastante cariño, pero si Zero se enteraba de seguro se burlaría de él, era lógico, él no era la representación de la bondad o algo parecido.

Intentaría hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, si no podía, ya pensaría en algo.

Se acercó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, se agachó apoyando sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cadera del chico procurando no tocarlo, se inclinó lentamente hacia abajo y para darse apoyo puso su mano izquierda en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del nivel E, con su mano libre se dispuso a sacar al gato.

…_Esta es mi oportunidad…_

Estuvo a punto de tomarlo cuando el cazador se mueve, no cambió su posición, solo acomodó mejor su espalda en la paja ladeando su cabeza dejando expuesto el lado de su cuello donde no tenía el tatuaje.

El purasangre se había asustado por unos segundos, creía haberlo despertado pero resultó que solo se removió en el mismo sitio, sin pretenderlo comenzó a observarlo, de cerca el cazador no era tan despreciable, su cabello plateado, sus rostro perfilado, sus facciones finas y su piel tan blanca expuesta en

_Su cuello…_

Nuevamente la esencia que despedía Kiriyuu llamó su atención, de pronto comenzó a perderse en ese agradable olor y de la nada tuvo sed, sus colmillos crecieron, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, lo tenía allí, tan cerca, tan indefenso, sin tener conciencia del peligro por el que pasaba, se acercó lentamente dispuesto a morderlo cuando al primer roce se detiene…

_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se reincorporó rápidamente volviendo a la normalidad ¡Estuvo a punto de morderlo! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo hubiese tomado la sangre de Kiriyuu y las consecuencias hubieran sido nefastas, fue un idiota al haberse dejado llevar, bajó la guardia por un minuto, algo que no debió haber hecho ni tampoco nunca le había pasado.

…_¡Que estúpido error! Pero… ¿Por qué?..._

Esa era la pregunta ¿Qué fue ese impulso? No lo sabía, pero sus instintos le dominaron sin que se diera cuenta ¿Qué tenía Kiriyuu que pudo descontrolarlo de esa manera? Estuvo por unos segundos peleando consigo mismo, dándole vueltas a las mismas preguntas hasta que un pequeño ruido lo desconcentró.

**¡Miau!**

Maulló el minino que había despertado de su sueño, se estiró tranquilamente junto a un tierno bostezo, al ver a su amo se levantó y chilló más sonoramente.

**-Shhhh** –le hizo una señal de silencio- **ven** –le susurró y estiró su mano para tomarlo, con cuidado lo agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello y dispuesto a sacarlo lo empieza a elevar.

Aún se encontraba perturbado por lo que sucedió hace solo unos segundos que no se dio cuenta que le estaba pellizcando muy fuerte la piel, en un descuido el felino se removió por el dolor y se le cayó, todo pasó en cámara lenta para Kaname, asustado el pequeño como buen gato cae de pie, con lo que no contaba era que este enterraría sus garras en el estomago del cazador.

…_Esto es malo…_

El nivel E se despertó abruptamente por el dolor, rápidamente se levanta chocando su cabeza con la de Kuran quien cayó sentado hacia atrás quejándose de dolor igual que Zero.

**-¡Diablos!** –se sobaba la frente el castaño- **sabía que eras un cabeza dura pero no creí que fuera tan literal**

**-¡Tenías que ser tú!– **se sobaba la frente también- **¡¿Por qué diablos estabas tan cerca de mí?**

**-Quería morderte **

**-¡Déjate de bromas! **

El castaño rió por dentro, realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- **Intentaba recuperar algo que es mío **

**-¡Yo no tengo nada tuyo!**

**-Claro que sí, mira lo que tienes ahí** –le apunta hacia su estomago-

Con una cara extrañada mira hacia abajo, vio a un pequeño gatito con sus cuatro patas aferrado a su ropa, así que él fue el causante del pequeño dolor en su abdomen, con cuidado lo despegó de sí y lo acercó a su rostro para mirarlo de cerca, el gato ya mas cariñoso le lamió el rostro.

Para Kaname esa escena le pareció conmovedora, incluso curvó una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento y volvió a poner su cara seria, estaba en problemas ahora que Kiriyuu sabía todo.

**-¿Me lo devuelves?** –interrumpiendo a Zero-

**-Sí, toma** – el castaño lo toma y lo acerca a su pecho- **¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación?**

**-Esa pregunta es fácil de deducir ¿no? **–Zero razonó-

**-Ah…. Sí, claro, haz como si no hubiera dicho nada**

Hubo un minuto de silencio, Kaname acariciaba al pequeño bajo la atenta miraba del peliplateado quien nunca había visto esa faceta tan humana de su parte, por un segundo le pareció lindo, pero en otro segundo sacudió su cabeza eliminando ese desliz de bobería.

**-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?** –le pregunta sin mirarlo cortando el silencio-

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-¿No vas a burlarte de mí?** –dijo mientras se levantaba dejando al minino en suelo-

Hubo otro momento de silencio, es verdad, si lo consideraba bien ¿Kaname cuidando a un gato? Eso sí que era increíble de ver, él que representaba a un sujeto serio, analítico, que difícilmente expresaba sus sentimientos ¿Protegiendo a un animalito?

Tenía motivos de sobra para reírse, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, eso era por una simple razón, a él también le gustaban los gatos.

**-No Kuran, esta vez no me reiré de ti** –le respondió observando como el castaño sacaba de una caja un plato y de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de leche-

**-¿Y eso por qué? –**vierte el liquido en el plato y el gatito empieza beber-

**-Si continuas preguntando creo que lo reconsideraré**

-**Está bien**

Kaname estaba un poco desconcertado, realmente no se esperaba una reacción así ¿Y ahora que le podía decir? Nada...

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para Zero, no sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso al estar a solas con Kuran y tampoco se atrevía a irse, quizás le había calado demasiado hondo ver esa faceta tan distinta a la que usaba día a día, quizás el sangrepura no era tan malo como se veía…

_¡Pe-pero como si me importara!_

**-Ya es tarde… - **el castaño mira su reloj de pulsera luego miró al gato-

**-Si quieres yo me ocupo **–soltó Zero leyendo los pensamientos del otro-

**-¿Lo harías?** –le miró extrañado-

-**Es dejarlo en la caja después de que termine de comer ¿Cierto? **–se incomodó ante la mirada de Kuran, debió haber pensado antes de hablar, el otro simplemente asiente-** no creo que sea tan difícil…**

**-No ¿Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**-Si no es algo para hastiarme**

**-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? **

Se tardó un poco en responder, luego el peliplateado suspira.

**-No lo sé, quizás no tengo ganas de discutir**

**-Entiendo…. **–se levanta y se dirige a la salida- **te gradecería que no le dijeras a nadie sobre esto**

**.No te preocupes Kuran, no seré tu delator **

_-…Eres tan difícil de predecir Kiriyuu… _**Gracias **–con una última mirada se va-

Ya solo se vuelve a tirar en la paja.

…_Esto sí que fue extraño…_

Le dirige una mirada al animal que todavía seguía comiendo.

-**Todo fue por tu culpa…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna ya habían llegado a sus salones, Kaname llegó justo a la hora pero el profesor aún no había llegado, su grupo de amigos se sentaba en la parte de atrás del salón, estaban conversando, se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó en su banco.

-**¡Justo a tiempo Kaname-sama!**–le alabó Aidou-

Pronto el sensei llegó y todos se dirigieron a sus asientos, cuando comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, algunos empezaron a charlar.

**-Menudo coñazo fue pedirle disculpas a ese nivel E** –dijo Aidou fastidiado-

**-Te lo tenias bien merecido** –dijo Takuma sonriendo como siempre-

**-Seguro le hiciste alguna jugarreta** –dijo Shiki-

**-Me pregunto cuándo vas a madurar** –dijo Ruka-

**-¡¿Por qué todos le defienden?** –ya mas exasperado-

-**No lo estamos defendiendo, solo te estamos enseñando el término autocritica, no tienes que ser tan impulsivo** – habló su primo-

**-Déjenme en paz** –hizo un puchero-

**-Cambiando el tema, antes de que llegara el sensei Ruka nos iba a contar algo –**habló Kain-

**-¡Sí! ¿Qué era Ruka? Te veías muy seria** –preguntó curioso Aidou cambiando rápidamente a su faceta enojada a una curiosa-

**-Deberíamos hablarlo después**

**-¿Eh? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Si no me lo dices te fastidiaré durante toda la clase! **

**-No seas idiota Aidou**

**-¡Lo digo en serio!**

Todos estaban acostumbrados a las pequeñas discusiones entre ellos dos por eso nunca intervenían, a Kaname le divertía ver como el vampiro rubio sacaba de quicio a la pobre chica.

**-¡Está bien! Solo porque no te quiero como un molesto mosquito en el oído **–suspira-** ayer cuando mi padre vino a visitarme me contó sobre la captura y venta de los nivel E **

**-¿Captura y venta?** –preguntó Rima-

**-Este no es un tema que se pueda hablar libremente Ruka** –le llamó a atención Kaname-

**-¿En serio? Lo siento Kaname-sempai, no lo sabía **–contestó apenada-

**-En el dormitorio puedes decirles lo que quieras, pero este no es un buen lugar para mencionarlo, no todos lo saben**

**-S-si…- **respondió la chica dejando intrigados a todos sus camaradas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Zero les estaba preparando la comida a su familia, aún no sabía por qué diablos estaba cocinando un platillo tan sofisticado que alcanzaba para cuatro personas si solo serian dos esta noche para cenar, Yuki y su padre postizo, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo ¡Debía arreglarse para ir al concierto! Nunca debió haber aceptado la petición del Director, aunque en ese momento no tuvo muchas opciones, fue vilmente engañado, todo ocurrió así…

-Flash Back-

_-¿Me mandaste a llamar? –entró Zero a la oficina de Cross-san-_

_-Tengo algo importante que decirte –le habló con una voz seria-_

_-Lo sé, sino no hubiera venido –el Director mostraba una mirada adulta, quedó sorprendido, de seguro le tenía alguna misión de real importancia, seria mentira si dijera que no estaba emocionado-_

_-Tengo una misión muy importante para ti _

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_- Es un asunto de vida o muerte_

_-¿Podrías evitar los rodeos? –ya se estaba impacientando-_

_-Toma –le entregó un sobre- ábrelo_

_-Sí –inquietado abrió el sobre, sacó el papel y con cuidado lo desdobló, cuando lo empezó a leer una venita se le empezó a formar en la frente- ¡¿UNA RECETA DE COCINA? ¡ME TOMAS EL PELO! –le miró enojado-_

_-¡Cla-claro que no! –se asustó un poco, pero luego se armó de valor-¡Yo necesito que me prepares ese platillo para cenar porque desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo unos antojos terribles y si no lo pruebo moriré! _

_-¡Háztelo tú mismo entonces! _

_-¡Pero yo solo sé hacer sopa!_

_-¿Y Yuki?_

_-No la quiero menospreciar ¡Pero cocina horrible! ¡Al único que le puedo confiar esta dura tarea es a ti!_

_- ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Me trajiste engañado aquí! ¡Creí que era una misión o algo así!_

_-¡Pero es una misión!_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Son solo caprichos tuyos! ¡Ni que fueras mujer y estuvieras embarazada!_

_-Aunque fuera mujer creo que también me tratarías de la misma forma –hizo un puchero-_

_-Me largo -tiró el papel hecho una bolita al suelo y se giró para marcharse cuando fue atrapado por un abrazo de oso por parte de su padre- ¡Oye suéltame! –le intentó apartar-_

_-¡No seas malo Zero! ¡Eres mi querido hijo! ¡No me trates así!_

_-¡Ya para! ¡No seas tan melodramático! –se soltó dejando caer al Director sentado en el suelo-_

_-¡Buaaaa! –empezó a llorar como un crío en el suelo- ¡Zero no me quiere! ¡Mi hijo no me quiere! ¡¿Por qué?_

_-¡Oh vamos! ¡Compórtate como un adulto!_

_-¡¿Por qué Dios mío? ¡He intentado todo para ganarme su cariño y no lo consigo! ¡Soy un mal padre! ¡No merezco vivir!_

_-Oye no digas eso… -para su pesar esa escenita le estaba conmoviendo-_

_-¡No trates de consolarme! –lloró aún mas fuerte-_

_Estuvo por un buen rato lloriqueando, el cazador ya no sabía qué hacer, intentó todo tipo de amenazas, digo, formas para calmarle, hasta que finalmente suspiró resignado __**… Está bien, no creo que pierda un brazo si le preparo esa estúpida comida…**__ pensó, recogió el papel del suelo y lo desarrugó, volvería a cumplir nuevamente uno de sus caprichos si eso le hacía parar de berrinchar._

_-Esta bien, prepararé el estúpido pollo a la italiana pero déjate de lloriquear _

_-¡¿En serio? -se le ilumina el rostro-_

_-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido –se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano negando levemente con la cabeza- _

_-¡Eres el mejor hijo del mundo! –le iba a dar un abrazo pero es esquivado por Zero que dio un paso al lado haciéndole caer de cara al suelo-_

_-Deja las muestras de cariño si no quieres que me arrepienta_

_-Huraño ¬o¬_

-Fin del Flash Back-

Después se fue a su habitación, descanso un rato y más tarde se dispuso a cocinar, picaba las cebollas, los tomates y los ajos con bastante habilidad, cuando terminó sazonó el pollo con mucho cuidado, parecía todo un profesional, cuando tienes a dos ineptos en lo que se refiere a la cocina estás obligado a aprender.

Yuki había llegado hace unos minutos y le fue a hacer compañía, esta noche ninguno de los dos haría guardia ya que los viernes dos vampiros de la clase nocturna eran los encargados de hacer vigilancia, el cazador puso tapujos en un principio pero finalmente terminó cediendo, también quería por lo menos una noche libre a la semana.

Se quedó abstraída viendo como Zero cocinaba, tenía una gran destreza.

**-Deberías ser chef** –mencionó la chica mientras le observaba-

**-¿Tú crees que una carrera de chef se complemente con mi título de cazador?** –le preguntó divertido-

**-Quien sabe, podrías ponerlo en tu curriculum** –le siguió la corriente-

**-Si claro, lo haré en el mismo momento en que invente un libro de recetas a base de sangre para vampiros como yo**

**-Jejejeje, yo lo compraría **

**-¿Y para qué si ni siquiera eres vampiro?**

**-Para dárselo a alguien en especial **–puso ojos de enamorada-

**-Entonces procuraré agregar veneno en los ingredientes **–ya sabía que estaba pensando en Kuran-

**-¡No seas tonto!**

Luego de esa pequeña conversación siguieron las trivialidades, la pequeña le hablaba sobre su día y Zero la escuchaba, en casi todas sus pláticas la chica era la que gastaba su saliva, él solo se dedicaba a asentir y lanzar pequeños comentarios para molestarla y hacerla reír.

Cuando terminó le dieron las nueve, Yuki fue a ver la tele mientras que él se fue a su habitación. Se pegó una ducha rápida para vestir unos jeans desteñidos junto a una camisa blanca dejando los primeros botones desabrochados mostrando su tatuaje el cual sobresaltaba mucho más por su blanca piel, luego se puso sus tenis blancos y una americana negra que estilizaba su delgada silueta.

Se veía bien, pensaba cuando se miró en el espejo grande que tenía en el baño, se lavó los dientes mientras se echaba su perfume, ya fuera del baño se metió a los bolsillos su billetera, su celular, sus llaves, su mp3 y su entrada, esta vez no llevaría su Bloody rose, le había llegado un informe sobre la disminución de nivel E en el territorio y ya no había casi ninguno por la zona, además se le habían acabado las balas y mañana le llegaría un nuevo suministro. Cuando por fin estuvo listo miró su reloj de pared, tan solo había tardado veinte minutos, todo un récord.

Salió de la habitación dejando cerrada la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a un taxi, cuando colgó se fue a despedir de su familia que veía la tele en el comedor.

**-Me voy**

**-¡Wow! Te ves muy bien Zero, cuidado con las caza-solteros **–le dijo Yuki sentada en el sillón-

**-¡No digas eso Yuki! ¡No quiero ser abuelo tan pronto! **–se quejó el Director que estaba al lado de la chica-

**-No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de mi virginidad **–dijo irónico- **solo tienen que calentar la comida en el horno, si se les quema ahí ven ustedes, bueno, no me esperen** **despiertos** –se iba a ir cuando es detenido por su padre-

**-¡Zero-kun espera! **

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-¿Me harías un pequeño favorcito antes de irte? **

**-No crees que estas abusando ¬¬**

**-¡Es que tengo que entregarle unos papeles a tu sensei de matemáticas pero me duelen mucho los pies!**

**-No seas mentiroso, deja de estar de flojo y cumple tus obligaciones**

**-¡No es cierto! ¡Tengo un callo enorme! ¿Quieres verlo? **

**-¡No! ¡Qué desagradable!**

**-¿Puedes ir? ¡Onegai! A menos que quieras que mande a tu indefensa hermana directo a la clase nocturna**

**-¡Yo no soy indefensa! **–se quejó la chica-** ¡Además Kaname-sempai siempre me protege!**

El escuchar el nombre de ese maldito vampiro encendió esa llamita de celos en su interior, si podía evitar un encuentro con gusto lo haría.

**-Está bien, pero ya me debes dos, no es muy fascinante para mí toparme con esos vampiros y menos con ese sensei **–se acercó para recibir la carpeta-

**-No deberías discutir con los profesores**

**-Yo no discuto con ellos, ellos lo hacen conmigo** –la recibe-

**-No creo que te haga cambiar de opinión, pero gracias por ir**

**-Ok, nos veremos después, que ni se te ocurra llamarme al celular para tus estupideces de padre adoptivo preocupado **–le amenaza-

**-¡Que malo eres Zero-kun!** –puso carita de cachorro abandonado-

**-¡Adiós Zero!** –le gritó la chica cuando este salió de la habitación en dirección a la salida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camino hacia la academia, sin quererlo, comenzó a pensar en el castaño pero de una manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Este último tiempo Kuran se ha estado comportando muy extraño, ya casi no le busca pelea, bueno excepto hoy en la tarde cuando indirectamente le refregó a la cara que era él quien estaba destinado para Yuki, claro sin que ella lo notara por supuesto, sin embargo en otras ocasiones cuando iba a pedir las tabletas de sangre se comportaba casi amable, no era un dulce que digamos aun así dejo de ser tan resentido, pero lo que más le tenía intrigado fue que obligara a Aidou a disculparse con él, ni hablar de su encuentro hoy en los establos, eso fue la guinda de la torta.

…_¿Qué planea ese sangrepura? ¿Querrá llevarse bien conmigo? ¿Y yo por qué me porto amable con él? Creo que se me está fundiendo el cerebro, Zero corta el tema…_

Caminó rápidamente hacia la estancia alejando todo pensamiento referido a Kuran, dentro del edificio recorrió con cautela los pasillos, parecía que los vampiros estaban en su rato libre y eso no le era muy favorable.

Algunos que estaban fuera de sus salones le miraban rencorosos, pero solo les ignoró. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas más para no tener un nuevo encuentro extraño con el odioso de Kuran hasta que llegó a la sala de profesores, antes de golpear notó que la presencia del profesor se acercaba del lado contrario y no venía solo, para su suerte caminaba al lado de Kaname.

_¡¿Por qué diablos siempre me termino topando con él? _

_**-**_** Kiriyuu-kun** –le llamó extrañado el adulto cuando le vio fuera de la sala de maestros-

-**Buenas noches sensei **

**-Buenas noches Kiriyuu** –le saluda amablemente Kaname pero solo le ignoró-

Así es como debía ser, ambos tenían que comportarse como dos enemigos, no como dos personas que podrían llevarse bien.

**-¿Qué se le ofrece?** –preguntó un poco enojado el sensei por la descortesía del cazador ante su mejor alumno en matemáticas-

**-El Director le manda esto** –estira su mano y le entrega la carpeta-

**-Oh muchas gracias**

**-Eso es todo, con su permiso me retiro** –se giró para marcharse pero se detiene quedando de espaldas cuando el profesor le dice algo-

**-Procura no volver a quedarte dormido en mi clase, la próxima vez no entrarás al salón**

No respondió, solo se dedicó a caminar en línea recta, si se daba vuelta de seguro vería la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del vampiro.

_¡¿Me lo tenía que decir justo en frente al imbécil número uno en burlarse de mí?_

Si el concierto resultaba un asco, este día sería catalogado como el peor de su vida.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, tomando un atajo fue hasta el portón principal para tomar el taxi que hace rato le estaba esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ojalá les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews a:

Izhyoh, Lady du Verseau, Selene, Reela, Mamita, Meani-Kone, Renne. M, Shersnape, K-rol29, laynad3, tamborsita333, mayi lawliet y por supuesto a mis queridos anónimos :D

Gracias a ustedes continuaré subiendo la historia ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Nuestra agridulce sinfonia

MI MEJOR ENEMIGO

¡Lamento chicas la espera! (Y chicos si hay :D) Pero esto de entrar a la universidad y todos los papeleos que se hacen son toda una historia que por fin ayer terminé ¿Lo creen o? Estoy súper agotada -.- Espero que disfruten el capitulo ya que tiene una de mis canciones favoritas :D Ahora prometo que de verdad el viernes subo la continuación, aunque se caiga el mundo, aunque haya tsunami, terremoto o algún otro catástrofe natural o aunque mi mami me castigue xD

Abajo están los reviews contestados ¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos! De verdad me motivan a continuar ;D Los que no me escriben y leen de verdad les pido que aunque sea me manden un "Continualo" Para poder agradecerles personalmente que hayan tenido el tiempo de leer esta historia :D

_RESUMEN: Cosas oscuras están sucediendo en el mundo de los vampiros revelándose un plan bastante sucio en contra de los nivel E, el Director intentará convencer a Zero y nuevamente el cazador sufrirá otro incidente con Kaname ¿Cómo terminaran finalmente esos dos?_

Capitulo 4: **Nuestra agridulce sinfonía**

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente, Kaname estaba pensativo, casi no escuchaba las indicaciones de la profesora de inglés, esta vez raramente no estaba meditando algo referido a Rido, de hecho estaba pensando en los inusuales encuentros que ha tenido con el cazador, todos extraños a su parecer.

Nunca se habían cruzado más de una vez al día, esa era cuando se veían en la entrada de su dormitorio todas las tardes si es que se puede contar como encuentro, pero hoy se habían visto en varias ocasiones, incluso el cazador le ayudó en dos oportunidades, con esas odiosas niñas de la clase diurna y con su pequeña mascota.

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando, sobre todo cuando pensó que se veía bien en el pasillo sin su habitual uniforme mientras despedía esa embriagante esencia que desde el incidente ocurrido en los establos le tenía intrigado.

_Te estás volviendo loco Kuran, ya deja de pensar en él _

Tocaron el timbre de salida, el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche.

**-Takuma ¿Podrías dejar los libros en mi habitación? Esta noche iré a cenar con el Director **-le pidió amablemente el castaño-

**-Claro Kaname** –los recibe-

Cuando se los entregó echó un vistazo a la sala que ya estaba vacía.

**-Escúchenme todos** –habló el castaño tomando la atención de su grupo- **no tengo problema si se enteran de lo que Ruka les va a contar pero no quiero que toquen ese tema cuando haya mucha gente, no quiero que ninguno de los míos preste atención a esa situación y se vea involucrado ¿Quedó claro?**

**-Si Kaname-sama** –todos asintieron-

**-Nos veremos después** –se marcha mientras que los demás le hacen una pequeña reverencia, cuando sintieron lejana la presencia del sangrepura liberaron todas sus impaciencias-

-**¡Ne Ruka! **–insistió Aidou- **¿Qué es eso sobre la captura y venta de los nivel E? Kaname-sempai me ha dejado con los pelos de punta**

**-En realidad no sé si está bien que se los cuente –**estaba un poco urgida después de la pequeña llamada de atención que le hizo Kaname-

**-No te preocupes **–habló Takuma-** si Kaname no ha puesto mayores tapujos es porque no le importa que nosotros lo sepamos siempre y cuando seamos solo nosotros**

**-Así es Ruka, no te preocupes tanto **–habló Kain-

**-Aun así…**

**-Si no eres tú quien nos lo diga entonces Kaname-sama lo hará **–dijo Shiki- **tarde o temprano nos vamos a enterar si el asunto es tan grave como lo pintan**

**-Está bien** –suspiró, luego se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en uno de los bancos- **no es mucho, pero lo entenderán de todas formas, de seguro tu también sabes algo Takuma, tu abuelo esta en el consejo**

**-Sí, si sé algo pero no mucho, mi abuelo no me ha querido aclarar ese asunto y Kaname tampoco ha hablado conmigo del tema, creía que no era algo tan grave **

**-No lo sé, pero antes de que Kaname-sama me llamara la atención, encontraba importante que todos estuvieran al tanto de la situación ya que somos los más cercanos a él **–todos le prestaron atención-** en este último tiempo la cantidad de nivel E ha estado disminuyendo considerablemente, como el trabajo de mi padre va relacionado con las apariciones de esos vampiros comenzó a investigar, descubrió una rara organización que capturaba a los nivel E que aún no caían en un estado de frenesí**

**-¿Capturarlos? **–señaló extrañada Rima-** pero si antes de caer en frenesí no son para nada peligrosos**

**-Esa misma pregunta se hizo mi padre y mencionó el tema en el consejo, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y se inició una búsqueda más completa de información, durante todo un mes el equipo de investigación reunió todas las pistas que pudo encontrar **-se aclaró la garganta-** una de ellas confirmaron quien estaba a cargo, es un sangrepura llamado Edisou Shirabuki, hermano menor de la señorita Sara Shirabuki**

**-¿Edisou Shirabuki? He escuchado hablar de él pero jamás lo he visto, mi madre me contó que siempre se encontraba de viaje en busca de buenos negocios**–dijo Kain- **también me dijo que era un hombre extraño que colecciona cosas inusuales**

**-Pero no creo que esté tan loco para comenzar a coleccionar nivel E, es algo estúpido y no tiene ningún sentido **–mencionó su primo-** ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?**

**-Yo creo que deberías dejar de interrumpir a Ruka **–habló el pelirojo-

**-¿Interrumpir? ¡Pero si Kain empezó!**

**-Yo solo agregué información adicional**

**-¿Por qué cuando tú hablas nadie te dice nada? ¡No se vale!**

**-¿Puedo continuar? **–dijo la castaña un poco irritada, estaba hablando de un tema serio y se ponían a discutir por estupideces-

**-Será lo mejor **–respondió Rima, luego todos se quedaron en silencio, este tema les tenía realmente intrigados, Ruka siguió relatando-

**-Luego de descubrir quién era la cabeza de esta organización fue directo a la fuente como representante directo del consejo de vampiros, se entrevistó con el mismo Edisou y lo que le dijo fue algo bastante escalofriante **–tomo aire y luego lo botó**- esta capturando niveles E para venderlos a vampiros de clases sociales altas como una especie de mascota durante el tiempo antes de que caigan en ímpetu**

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos quedaron atónitos

-**Pero eso no es todo, como información adicional le dijo que han creado una especie "cura momentánea" que retrasa por un buen tiempo el proceso de transformación para que la mercancía fuese mucho durable…**

**-…**

Nadie dijo nada, estaban muy sorprendidos por la noticia, pensar que utilizaban a seres así para iniciar ese negocio sonaba algo macabro y torcido, es como recordar tiempos antiguos donde los grandes reyes compraban esclavos para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, a diferencia que esos no eran tan despreciables, luego la castaña volvió a retomar la conversación.

**-Pienso que Kaname-sempai no quiere que nadie de aquí se entere para que ninguno se vea tentado a participar en ese sucio negocio **

**-¿Pero realmente hay alguien que los quiera comprar?** –le preguntó Kain-

**-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero si te olvidas un momento que es un nivel E sería una mascota humana y una mascota que razona la puedes utilizar para muchos fines, no solo es tu sirviente, es tu esclavo para TODAS tus necesidades** –enfatizando esa palabra, no les costó mucho entender que también abarcaba el ámbito sexual, el placer de hacer todo lo que quieras con una persona igual te llama la atención-

**-Eso no lo sabía…** -habló Takuma un poco afectado por el tema-** yo solo sabía que los capturaban, pero no sabía para qué, esto es demasiado retorcido…**

**-¿Pero eso no es ilegal? Digo, es cierto que es un nivel E, en algún momento perderá el control y tendrá que morir, pero antes de caer en frenesí siguen siendo humanos ¿El consejo no hará nada? **– cuestionó Rima-

**-Al consejo lo único que le importa es liberarse de esos vampiros, no creo que hagan nada para impedirlo, además pienso que más de alguno se verá interesado en participar** **y no dudo que mi abuelo no hará absolutamente nada**–respondió el rubio ahora enojado-

**-¿Kaname-sempai no hará nada**? –preguntó Shiki con su tono neutro de voz-

**-De seguro Kaname-sama no le toma tanta importancia al tema porque está de acuerdo que en vez de eliminar a esos fastidiosos niveles E se les utilice para un bien más beneficioso para nosotros **–dijo Aidou-

**-Yo creo que él piensa al igual que nosotros que es injusto, pero prefiere mantenerse al margen de la decisión del otro sangrepura y así evita una pelea, Kaname no es de los que busca riña sin sentido **–habló nuevamente Takuma-

**-Pienso que Takuma está más acertado que Aidou** –apoyó Shiki-

**-¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi conclusión?** –reclamó Aidou-

**-Personalmente nunca compraría un nivel E** –le interrumpió Rima comiendo un pocky-

**-Yo tampoco** –dijo Ruka**- pero de seguro más de algún morboso hará negocios con él, no toda nuestra especie es tan noble como lo parece**

**-No sería malo si se llevaran a Kiriyuu de** **aquí –**dijo rencoroso Aidou-

**-No digas eso Aidou** –regañó Takuma**- no es bueno desearle mal a los demás**

**-Bueno, no le deseo mal pero ojalá se lo lleven **

**-Eres un caso perdido ** –dijo Rima-

Luego de terminar la conversación se dirigieron a su respectivo dormitorio, no dijeron ninguna palabra más cuando llegaron, les habían ordenado que no se refirieran al tema cuando terceras personas estuvieran presentes y por supuesto que iban a obedecer, entablaron otro tema para platicar donde hubo más de alguna burla hacia el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaname no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la casa del Director Cross, al tocar la puerta fue recibido por la pequeña Yuki que se había puesto un lindo vestido blanco.

**-¡Kaname-sempai!** –le saludó emocionada-

**-Buenas noches Yuki** –le acaricia sus cabellos cariñosamente-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la chica recibía felizmente ese cariño de parte del castaño.

**-Sabes, cuando tú me haces eso es agradable, cuando Zero lo hace es solo para molestarme** –resopló enojada-

**-¿Acariciarte el pelo?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Es un bruto! ¡Me trata como una niña!**

-_Así que él también hace lo mismo_ **¿Y yo te trato como una niña también? **

**-¡Claro que no! **–contestó apresurada- **¡No quise decir eso!**

**-¡Kaname-kun!** -saludó el Director interrumpiendo- **Yuki te dije que lo hicieras pasar, no que lo entretuvieras aquí en la entrada **–le regañó-

**-Lo siento **–sonrió apenada-

**-Es mi culpa Director, yo la distraje **–dijo divertido Kaname-

**-Me pregunto por qué no me extraña **–haciendo incentivo a que la chica siempre dejaba de lado sus deberes cuando se trataba de Kaname- **pero bueno, mejor vamos al comedor, estoy calentando la comida **

**-¡Sí!** –contestó ella- **¡Tengo un montón de hambre!**

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor

**-¿Y cómo te fue esta noche Kaname-kun?**

**-Bien, como siempre **

**-Me pregunto si habrá algo en esta escuela que sea un desafío para ti**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Kaname-sempai es el mejor en todo lo que hace! **–aseguró la castaña-

**-Gracias Yuki, pero realmente no lo sé, quizás pronto me llegue un reto difícil de superar **

Luego de que atravesaron el corto pasillo ambos chicos se fueron a sentar en la mesa mientras que el Director iba a buscar el pollo. La joven, antes de que llegara Kaname, ya había puesto las ensaladas, el vino y los cubiertos.

**-¿Y cómo te fue hoy a ti Yuki? **– preguntó el vampiro iniciando un tema de conversación-

**-No muy bien** –suspiró acongojada-

**-¿Te fue mal en el examen?**

**-No, en ese extrañamente me fue bien **–dijo extrañada, luego cambió de humor-** ¡Pero en la clase siguiente me entregaron el examen de Historia! ¿Te imaginas que me faltó un solo punto para pasar? ¡Ahora tendré que hacer un trabajo aparte para subir lo que me falta!** –haciendo un puchero- **¡Pero eso no fue todo! Más tarde me caí en la clase de educación física y todas las chicas se rieron de mí**

**-El deporte no es lo tuyo después de todo **

**-Si continuo así postularé para un récord en caídas **

**-Por lo menos serías famosa**

**-No creo que quiera destacarme en eso** –se rió- **pero sabes, por tu culpa hoy casi muero**

**-¿Por mi culpa?** –preguntó extrañado-

**-¡Sí! Cuando ustedes se fueron a la Academia me topé con tu club de fans ¡Casi me linchan entre todas!**

**- ¿En serio? Debió haber sido complicado, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un club de fans**

**-Pues ahora que lo sabes deberías tenerlas controladas ¡Siempre se vuelven locas cuando se trata de tí!**

**-No es mi culpa haber nacido así de apuesto **–sonrió divertido-

**-¡Oh vamos! No seas tan modesto** –se rió-

**-Hablando en serio, lamento causarte tantos problemas, no creí que habría tantos inconvenientes, si quieres no salimos más –**dijo un poco triste-

**-¡Oh no! ¡No digas eso!** –contestó rápidamente- **¡Claro que no tengo problemas! ¡Además siempre termino arreglándomelas!**

**-¿Y Kiriyuu no estaba contigo?**

**-Esta vez no y eso fue extraño**

**-¿Por qué? –**preguntó extrañado, el cazador siempre permanecía a su lado ¿Por qué ahora la había dejado sola?-

**-No lo sé, este último tiempo ha permanecido un poco distante, me gustaría saber lo que le pasa y poder ayudarlo, pero nunca me dice nada** –ahora ella mostraba una sonrisa triste-

**-Quizás no quiere preocuparte**

**-Creo que me preocupa más que no me diga nada**

Estaba un poco desconcertado ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kiriyuu? Era el fiel protector de la chica, creía que siempre estaba con ella o por lo menos así lo veía, pero ahora se enteraba de que ya no permanecía cerca por mucho tiempo y eso le preocupaba, se supone que lo ha estado soportando todo este tiempo solo porque la protege cuando no está, las cosas están cambiando y no sabe si van por buen camino.

**-¿Kaname-sempai?** –le llamó extrañada, de un momento a otro se quedó callado, quizás hizo mal en contarle lo de Zero-** ¿Estás enojado?**

**-¿Eh? No, solo me quedé pensando en algo, eso es todo** –le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora- **¿Y de qué vas a hacer el trabajo para subir tus notas?** –prefirió cambiar el tema-

**-Pues no lo sé, aún no se me ocurre nada, a veces me gustaría ser tan inteligente como tú o como Zero **

**-El sensei me dijo que se quedó dormido en clases **–apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano recargando su codo en la mesa mientras recordaba las palabras que escuchó anteriormente del profesor de matemáticas-

**-¡No le creas Kaname-sempai!** –contestó apresurada-

**-¿Por qué no?** –levanto una ceja-

**-¡Ese profesor lo odia! ¡Por eso le hace la vida imposible!**

**-¿En serio? **–preguntó interesado- **¿Y sabes por qué no se llevan bien?**

**-Pues realmente no lo sé ¡Y fíjate que es su mejor alumno en matemáticas! Además Zero nunca se ha dormido en su clase por más cansado que esté**

**-Es una lástima por él **

**-Sí, pero creo que si cambiara un poco su personalidad quizás las cosas sean distintas, no debería ser tan frío y gruñón**

**-Si Zero estuviera aquí ya te habría regañado Yuki** –dijo el Director que aparecía con la bandeja del pollo-

**-Entonces es una suerte que no esté** –respondió Kaname, esa frase iba dirigida hacia todos los sentidos que pudiera tomar-

El Director dejó a bandeja sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cortar en trozos el pollo, cuando ya estaban servidos los platos comenzaron a comer, la cena fue amena y la conversación agradable, había tomado una buena decisión al ir a compartir con ellos, además la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, no sabía que Cross-san pudiera cocinar así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del taxi el cazador miró nuevamente su reloj, ya eran un cuarto para las diez de la noche, el concierto empezaba a las once y llegaría a la ciudad en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sacó su mp3 para escuchar su música favorita, le gustaba mucho el Rock alternativo, bandas como The Killers, The Verve y Oasis, también le gustaba el género electrónico como Chemical Brothers, Ladytron, Unkle entre otros, ahora iba al concierto de Richard Ashcroft, ex vocalista de The Verve, un cantante que desde hace mucho tiempo seguía.

Cuando se enteró que vendría a dar una pequeña presentación en uno de los locales de esa pérdida ciudad no dudo dos veces en comprar la entrada, le costó la mesada de dos meses ya que era un evento bastante exclusivo pero bien valdrían la pena.

Su aparato pasó varias canciones durante el viaje, cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos por llegar comenzó a sonar "Bittersweet Symphony", cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento, le gustaba esa canción, siempre se perdía en la realidad de la letra.

_'Cau__se it's a bittersweet symphony __this life_  
**Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce**_Trying to make ends meet_  
**Intenta****ndo**** hacer que los extremos se encuentren**_You're a slave to money then you die_  
**Eres un esclavo del dinero y entonces mueres**

De pronto recordó a Kaname, nuevamente el castaño se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, ambos esclavos del destino, no entendía por qué se empeñaba en cruzarlos, quizás es solo un capricho, pero esa sensación amarga y dulce que sentía hacia el sangrepura le confundía, eran dos personas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales…

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
**Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado**_You know the one that takes you to the places_  
**Tu conoces uno**** que te lleva a los lugares**_W__here all the veins meet__,__ yeah_  
**Donde todas las venas se en****cuentran, si**

Tenían más cosas en común de lo que ambos deseaban, de seguro Kuran se dio cuenta e intentó tener una relación más formal cambiando un poco su actitud, pero Zero decidió tomar otro camino, el único que ha seguido hasta ahora, prefería seguir odiándolo porque tenía miedo, si, miedo a lo que podría pasar después…

_No change, I can't change_  
**No cambio, ****no ****puedo cambiar**_I can't change, I can't change_  
**No p****uedo cambiar, ****no ****puedo cambiar**

El compartir el mismo sufrimiento los acercaría, les haría entenderse, pero en algún momento esa pequeña tregua acabaría, sabía que Yuki no lo escogería y lo más probable es que se quede con el sangrepura ¿Podrías llevarte bien con la persona que te esta arrebatando lo más importante para ti? No, jamás lo haría por eso no iba a cambiar de decisión, por más que la vida se encargara de cruzarlos…

_But __I'm__ here in my mind_  
**Pero estoy aquí en mi molde**_I am here in my mind_  
**Estoy aquí en mi molde**

Porque las cosas son así, porque su relación tenía que ser así, él debía estar solo, no podía compartir esa soledad con nadie, ni siquiera con Kaname por más semejantes que fueran…

_But__ I'm a million different people_  
**Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas**_from one day to the next_  
**Desde un día al próximo**

Y aunque cambiara y tuviera la vida de otra persona, seguiría siendo solitario, frío y detestable…

_I can't change my mind_  
**No puedo cambiar mi molde**_No, no, no, no, no, no__, no, no, no, no_  
**No, no, no, no****, no, no, no, no, no, no**

Porque era un vampiro, algo que por más que quisiera no podría cambiar y tampoco planeaba hacerlo porque esa es la única forma con que podría pagar el pecado del que no tenía la culpa, por la muerte de sus padres…

_Well I never pray__, b__ut tonight I'm on my knees yeah_  
**Bien, yo nunca rezo****, p****ero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si**_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_  
**Necesito escuchar algunos sonidos para agradecer el dolor en mi, si**

Desde aquella noche dejó de creer en Dios, rezar no salva a nadie, las personas mueren y ya, el dolor que siempre llevaba consigo es lo único que queda y le recuerda cómo son en realidad las cosas…

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
**Dejé brillar l****a melodía, le permití**** limpiar mi mente, m****e siento libre ahora**But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  
**Pero los caminos aéreos están limpios y no hay nadie cantándome ahora**

Vivía en el mutismo pleno, solo abría su boca para lo justo y necesario, siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando no su mente permanecía en blanco…

_No change, I can't change_  
**No cambio, ****no ****puedo cambiar**_I can't change, I can't change_  
**No p****uedo cambiar, ****no ****puedo cambiar**

Apenas y recordaba el gusto de una buena conversación, él utilizando su máxima inteligencia para discutir, para ganar un pequeño debate, para compartir sus ideas, para no sentir que lo que sabía no valía nada…

_But I'm here in my mind_  
**Pero estoy aquí en mi molde**_I am here in my mind_  
**Estoy aquí en mi molde**

Pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes y ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio…

_But__ I'm a million different people_  
**Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas**_from one day to the next_  
**Desde un día al próximo**

Por mucho que la pequeña Yuki intentara sacar esa personalidad oculta en su interior…

_I can't change my mind_  
**No puedo cambiar mi molde**_No, no, no, no, no, no__, no, no, no, no_  
**No, no, no, no****, no, no, no, no, no, no**

Las cosas jamás van a cambiar…

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_  
**Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce**_Trying to make ends meet_  
**Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren**_Trying to find some money then you die_  
**Intentas encontrar algo de dinero y entonces mueres**

Por más que Kuran intente amenizar su relación, por más que esa agridulce conformidad no le hiciese sentir tan solitario…

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_  
**Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado**_You know the one that takes you to the places_  
**Tu conoces al que te lleva a los lugares**_W__here all the veins meet yeah_  
**Donde todas las venas se encuentran, si**

La decisión estuvo tomada desde el principio, incluso antes de conocerse, el camino siempre ha estado forjado y no era quién para cambiarlo…

_You know i can't __change, I can't change_  
**Sabes que no puedo cambiar****, ****no ****puedo cambiar**_I can't change, I can't change_  
**No p****uedo cambiar, ****no ****puedo cambiar**

…_No voy a cambiar…_

_But I'm here in my mind_  
**Pero estoy aquí en mi molde**_I am here in my mind_  
**Estoy aquí en mi molde**

…_No puedo cambiar…_

_But I'm a million different people_  
**Pero soy un millón de diferentes personas**_from one day to the next_  
**Desde un día al próximo**

…_Por más que lo intente, nada valdría la pena…_

_I can't change my mind  
_**No puedo cambiar mi molde**  
_No, no, no, no, no_  
**No, no, no, no****, no**

…_Esta es mi realidad, el único camino que me queda y ya no se puede hacer nada…_

Antes de seguir lamentándose apagó el mp3 y no terminó de escuchar la canción, tomó aire varias veces para desvanecer ese nudo en la garganta, más tranquilo se baja del taxi que ya había llegado a la ciudad, comenzó a caminar por las no tan concurridas calles dejando su mente en blanco, pronto llegó hasta el local donde hizo una gran fila antes de entrar.

Pasó una media hora antes de toparse con el guardia que le cortó la entrada, en ese rato varias chicas intentaron flirtear con él, incluso algunos chicos le invitaron a salir pero solo los ignoró, por eso no le gustaba mucho visitar la ciudad, por más que no lo quisiera, de todas formas despertaba curiosidad en los demás, odiaba la sobre atención que le ponían.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana al escenario, era pequeña, solo cabían dos personas, pero no dejó que nadie se sentara a su lado, quería disfrutar de la música no ser desconcentrado con preguntas estúpidas que no respondería.

Unos minutos después el cantante llegó con su guitarra dando inicio al pequeño concierto con la canción "Lucky man". Ojalá que no cantara Bittersweet symphony, no estaría preparado para escuchar nuevamente ese tema, no quería una nueva remembranza de su soledad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado :D Aquí les contesto sus lindos reviews ^-^

kamichy09: ¡Me emocionaste mucho ;o;! De verdad gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho saber que te gusta la historia ya que es la primera que escribo y subo a internet, ojalá pueda seguir viendo mensajitos de tu parte para mí ;D

**Vero vampire**: La idea del gato salió porque una vez vi a mi hermano haciéndole cariño a mi gatito ^-^, se vio tan tierno que un hombre fuera tan afectuoso con algo tan fachoncito que pensé ¿Por qué Kaname no tiene uno? Así Zero vería que Kuran es más buena persona que lo que parece :D En fin ¡Gracias por tu mensajito!

**HimeKurai****:** Preferí mantener sus personalidades porque he leído varios fics donde ponen a Zero muy meloso y violable y no es que realmente me moleste, en mi imaginación se ve bastante bien, pero la realidad es otra, Zero es frío con Kana porque le va a quitar el amor de su niñez, no puede de la noche a la mañana llevarse bien con un tipo así ¬¬ Pero como dicen por ahí el tiempo apremia y pronto habrá un gran avance en esta parejita :D ¡Gracias por tu mensajito!

**hinamor007****:** ¡Je je je! ¡Qué bueno que no te canses de leerla! Así de seguro tendré un fan asegurado xD Pero solo si los capítulos te siguen gustando, realmente espero no defraudarte o Me esforzaré para que así sea :D ¡Gracias por tu mensajito!

**Lady du Verseau**: Como lo dije antes, pensé en abandonarlo, pero he leído tantos fics que no continúan que no decidí ser así, no con mi primera historia legal xD Y no te preocupes que pronto habrá un avance muy importante en esta pareja ¡Gracias por tu mensajito! :D

**Izhyoh****:** Bueno como le dije a **Vero vampire** la idea del gato salió porque una vez vi a mi hermano haciéndole cariño a mi gatito ^-^, se vio tan tierno que un hombre fuera tan afectuoso con algo tan fachoncito que pensé ¿Por qué Kaname no tiene uno? Así Zero vería que Kuran es más buena persona que lo que parece :D En relación a los besos, habrá más que besos, te lo aseguro xD ¡Gracias por tu mensajito!

**Contiiinualo 3:** Jejeje al parecer no tienes una cuenta aquí así que no podré saber tu seudónimo xD, pero no importa, solo espero que leas este agradecimiento por tu mensajito y que pronto subiré e próximo capítulo para que sepas en que continúa ;D

Bueno esos eran los mensajitos que tenía por el capítulo 3, revisé si me faltaba alguna respuesta pero no salía -.- Así que sin más me despido ¡Nos leeremos pronto ^-^!


	5. Chapter 5: El secuestro

MI MEJOR ENEMIGO

Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :D Abajo les contesto los reviews ;D

_RESUMEN: Llegó el momento, Zero es secuestrado pero nadie lo sabe ¿Kaname se enterará a tiempo para salvarlo?_

Capitulo 5: **El secuestro**

Cuando terminaron de cenar Yuki recogió los platos mientras que el Director y Kaname hablaban de unas cosas que la chica no entendía ¿Qué eran las colegiaturas extranjeras para un crecimiento estudiantil? Ni idea, prefería lavar los platos antes de ponerse a pensar a qué diablos se referían.

No demoró mucho ya que no había mucho que limpiar, puso a hervir el agua y cuando comenzó a chirriar la tetera supo que estaba lista, de la alacena sacó un paquete de hojas de té verde.

_Ojalá que a Kaname-sempai le agrade mi té, no me importaría hacérselo siempre_

Pensó mientras sonreía, echó un poco en una pequeña tetera de vidrio trasparente, después unas cuantas cucharaditas de azúcar, luego vertió el agua y lo revolvió con cuidado, hace no mucho tiempo Zero le había enseñado como se hacía, nunca le quedaba tan bueno como a él, pero no era tan desagradable el sabor. Probó un poco pero lo escupió ¡Estaba amargo!

_¡¿Pero por qué?_

Cada vez que lo hacía con Zero no sabía tan mal ¿En qué falló?

_A ver, hice todo lo que él me dijo, las cantidades estaban correctas ¡Un momento!_

Revisó nuevamente la supuesta tetera para el té ¿Desde cuándo eran transparentes? No será que…

**-¡Es la cafetera! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! **–se golpeó la frente-

Había hecho la mezcla en la cafetera que aun tenía el sabor a café ¡Ahora tendría que hacerlo de nuevo!

_Si sigo así, en vez de prepararle algo delicioso terminaré envenenando a Kaname-sempai _–suspiró-

**-Soy un fracaso T-T **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que terminaran de conversar sobre los temas escolares, Kaname hizo aprecio a la exquisita comida que había disfrutado hace solo unos minutos atrás.

**-Le ha quedado deliciosa la cena, no sabía que usted cocinaba así Director**

**-Bueno, en realidad no fui yo** –se rasco detrás de la cabeza-

**-¿Fue Yuki acaso?**

**-No **^-^

**-¿No? ¿Acaso la mandó a pedir?**

**-Tampoco**

– **¿Entonces?** -preguntó extrañado, comenzó a pensar hasta que se le vino a la mente el nombre del tercer miembro de esa familia- **no me diga que fue…**

**-Así es** –dijo con una sonrisa- **fue Zero**

**-¿Accedió a cocinar algo que yo comería?** –levantó una ceja- **no le habrá puesto algo extraño a la comida ¿Cierto?**

**-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Para serte sincero le he engañado**

- _Eso lo explica todo…_ **Entonces él no sabe que estoy aquí ¿Verdad?** –lo dijo más como una afirmación-

**-No, y espero que de ningún modo se entere sino nunca más accederá a cocinarnos a mí y a** **Yuki** –puso una cara preocupada-

**-No se preocupe Cross-san, no le diré nada, y dígame ¿Siempre cocina cosas así?**

**-¡No! Por lo general comemos cosas menos sofisticadas, no le gustan las cosas tan complicadas ¡Vieras lo que me costó convencerlo!**

**-Ya veo, aunque no creí que estuviera al tanto de las cosas culinarias**

**-Digamos que Yuki y yo somos un fracaso en la cocina así que alguien tenía que aprender**

**-Francamente no me lo esperaba** –sonrió- **el no representa un chico con cualidades domésticas**

**-¡Es una caja de sorpresas! **

Pronto Yuki aparece con el té, explicó su equivocación con la cafetera excusando la demora, ahora aseguraba que le había quedado bien ya que siguió cada una de las instrucciones que el peliplateado le había enseñado.

Otra vez aparecía el nombre de Zero en sus conversaciones, quizás ambos, padre e hija, no se han dado cuenta pero siempre terminan metiendo, digo hablando de cazador ¿Tanto dependían de él?

Suspiró amargamente, pero nadie se dio cuenta, le daba un poco de envidia, a él le encantaría tener una familia así, donde también dependieran de él no solo para sobrevivir, quería que necesitaran de su afecto y él también recibir lo mismo, pero ahora no era el momento, cuando pudiera finalmente encargarse de Rido haría realidad todos los sentimentalismos que quisiera, le devolvería sus recuerdos a Yuki y nunca más se sentiría solo.

Así debían ser las cosas, porque se supone que de esa manera tendrían que terminar, entonces ¿Por qué tenía esa incertidumbre? Algo iba a suceder, estaba seguro que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía qué y eso le frustraba, lo único que podía asegurar es que le daría un vuelco de 360° a su existencia, solo esperaba que no fuese algo malo, ya se estaba cansando de los sinsabores que le ha traído la vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cazador estaba caminando por las vacías calles de la ciudad, el concierto estuvo muy genial, el cantante era sorprendente y en vivo cantaba maravilloso, se alegraba de que no fuera solo un producto comercial, pudo sentir como ponía sus emociones en cada letra, fácilmente hizo que se sumergiera en la tranquilidad que le brindaba la música, pero se levantó de su silla antes de que tocara la última canción, no pretendía oír nuevamente _"Bittersweet Symphony". _

Ya eran la una de la madrugada pero no quería volver, personalmente no le gustaba visitar la ciudad, siempre estaba atestada con demasiada gente y eso no era para nada agradable, pero era de noche y de noche todo es distinto, además aún tenía una media hora más antes de que pasara el último transporte que le llevaría de regreso a la Academia.

Deambuló tranquilamente por las veredas disfrutando la fresca nocturna recordando los temas que escuchó con anterioridad, apartó los pensamientos referidos al castaño, los dejó guardados con mil candados por algún lugar de su mente, esta vez no saldrían con facilidad.

Cuando el tiempo comenzó a acabar decidió volver al estación de buses, estuvo a punto de salir del parque pero dos vampiros que no conocía se le atravesaron por delante, rápidamente activó su modo defensivo.

-**Tú debes ser Kiriyuu Zero ¿O me equivoco?** –dijo uno de ellos, era pelirrojo de ojos dorados, se notaba que era un noble igual que su compañero-

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? **–preguntó fríamente el peliplateado-

**-Mi nombre es Erasmus, pero eso no te importa, debes venir con nosotros** –habló el segundo, su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos-

**-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? Generalmente no me llevo bien con la gente de tu clase **–respondió burlón el cazador-

**-No lo hagas más difícil, hoy no tuve un buen día** –volvió a hablar el primero pero con una mueca de disgusto-

**-Es una lástima pero no pretendo entregarme así de fácil**

**-Olvídalo Akira, el también se resistirá **–le habló el peli azul al pelirrojo-

**-Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas**

Ambos nobles se lanzaron a atacar a Zero, con un poco de dificultad les esquivó, eran bastante rápidos y cuando comenzaron los golpes fue peor, dos contra uno, una pelea injusta ¡¿Por qué diablos no tenía su Bloody Rose?

Estuvo por unos cuantos minutos manteniendo un ritmo constante de defensa, no podía atacar, no tenía por donde, pero en una mala pasada un calambre inmovilizó su pierna siendo imposible esquivar la patada dirigida a su estomago que lo lanzó varios metros e hizo chocar su espalda con el tronco de un árbol.

Los dos vampiros aprovecharon esta oportunidad antes de que el nivel E volviera en sí y comenzara a pelear de nuevo, uno le inmovilizó los brazos mientras que el otro preparaba una jeringa.

**-¡DÉJENME!** –por todos los medios se intento soltar pero era inútil, le tenían bien afirmado-

**-Sujétalo bien** –dijo el peli azul-

Sintió como le introducían la aguja en el brazo, empezó a sentirse cansado, las fuerzas le estaban abandonando y estaba cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaname abandonó la casa a la una y media de la noche, Yuki puso algunas protestas pero no pudo convencerle, si querían que Zero no se enterara de su pequeña visita tenía que irse antes de que él llegara ¿No?

Desde hace rato una sensación incomoda se situaba en su pecho, no sabía que era pero estaba relacionada con el cazador ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

_Tonterías… _

Se desvió del camino hacia su dormitorio y fue a recorrer el bosque, una de las cosas que le gustaba de ser vampiro era poder sentir el viento nocturno sin que el sueño le invadiera, no se deleitaba mucho con la luminosidad del sol y no era porque le afectara caminar durante el día, prefería la oscuridad, la noche era un paisaje misterioso que le encantaba disfrutar.

Se detuvo en el pequeño lago, se veía tan sereno, no estaría nada de mal un baño. Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa, luego siguió con sus pantalones, los zapatos y las calcetas quedando solo con unos shorts que llevaba debajo, poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en el agua.

Estando un poco lejos de la orilla se zambulló, nadaba como un experto, iba a la velocidad que quería, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, solo pretendía deleitarse con la temperatura fría del agua, en ningún momento permitió que Rido entrara de nuevo en su mente, menos cedió ante los pensamientos que se refirieran al cazador.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. La luz de la luna perfilaba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, sus ojos marrones brillaban como un depredador, su cabello mojado, las finas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho, parecía la estatua de un Dios griego, todo de él era una invitación a tocarle, daba miedo, pero valdría la pena tan solo una caricia.

Por unos momentos miró la luna, hasta el paisaje más sombrío tenía una compañera brillante ¿Él tendría la oportunidad de tener a alguien así?

Se sentó en el pasto esperando secarse un poco, el viento helaba su piel, se preguntaba por qué siempre le ha atraído tanto esa sensación, quizás tenía la necesidad de saber que había algo más frío que la soledad.

Al ser suficiente se puso sus pantalones y la camisa desabrochada llevando en las manos las demás cosas, nadie le cuestionaría su desordenada presencia, incluso si caminara desnudo ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevería cuestionarle.

Paso por el lado de los establos y decidió ir a ver a su gatito, aún no le tenía nombre, si le ponía uno significaría que sería 100% suyo, pero aún no estaba decidido a quedárselo, ahora que Kiriyuu sabía, las cosas se pondrían un tanto más complicadas y aunque se decidiera a guardar el secreto igual le quedaría ese atisbo de incomodidad.

Todos los animales se hallaban durmiendo así que pasó muy sigiloso, encontró al minino fuera de su caja jugando con las ramitas de la paja, al notar la presencia de su dueño se acercó corriendo hacia él.

**-Parece que no tienes sueño** –se sienta en la paja y el pequeño le sigue para que le tome en brazos- **eres un gato, no me esperaba menos**

**-¡Miau!**

**-Por tu culpa nos descubrieron ¿Tenías que dormirte ahí**? –le acaricia el cuello-

¿Sería cómodo dormir con el cazador?

_Es definitivo, me estoy volviendo loco…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y aunque Zero le dijera al Director que no se preocupara de todas maneras se mantuvo despierto en la sala esperándolo después de que Kaname se marchara, pero la pequeña Yuki no le acompañó ya que unos minutos más tarde de que se fuera su visita se preparó para dormir.

Estaba realmente preocupando, debió llegar a las dos y media de la mañana a más tardar a las tres pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera una llamada ha recibido, intentó localizarlo por el celular pero este estaba fuera de servicio, el cazador no era irresponsable por eso tenía motivos de sobra para estar urgido.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse su décimo café.

_¿Y si le pasó algo malo? _

Suspiró, rogaba porque no se haya encontrado con algún inconveniente en el camino, pero si a las cinco no había si quiera una señal que indicara su paradero, aunque Zero se enojara llamaría a Kaname.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, sus párpados le pesaban una tonelada pero puso todo su esfuerzo en abrir los ojos. La vista se le hizo borrosa unos momentos y cuando ya estuvo más consiente miró a su alrededor.

**-¿Dónde… estoy?** - se acomodó sobre sus codos-

Estaba sobre una cama de dos plazas, la habitación era iluminada tenuemente por un candil colgante, unos pocos muebles refinados y un reloj, bastante lujoso si podría describir el lugar de alguna manera ¿Pero por qué estaba ahí?

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaron en un segundo, fue atacado por dos vampiros, luego lo sedaron y le trajeron aquí, eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan debilitado.

Su chaqueta había desaparecido, sus zapatos también, lo único que llevaba eran sus jeans y su camisa, revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de su celular o algo que le permitiera pedir ayuda pero nada, le quitaron todo, hasta las llaves habían desaparecido.

Se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, intentó ponerse de pie pero quedó nuevamente en la misma posición, luego miró hacia la ventana ¿Desde cuándo las ventanas de una habitación eran pequeñas y redondas? A menos que…

_No puede ser…_

Como pudo se puso de pie afirmándose de la pared y se dirigió al cristal, cuando miró a través de él sus ojos se desorbitaron ¡Estaba en un barco! ¡¿Acaso podía ser peor?

_¡Cómo puedo ser tan desafortunado!_

Con ambos dedos se tomó el puente de la nariz, bien no estaba todo perdido, podía ver el mar y también el puerto, aún estaban en tierra pero si el barco zarpaba las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles.

**-Tengo que salir de aquí **

Se giró bruscamente lo que provocó que al primer paso cayera de arrodillado, aún se sentía débil, apoyándose nuevamente en la pared se puso de pie, de pronto escucha un "click" en la puerta y uno de los vampiros que lo habían secuestrado aparece tras ella.

**-Al parecer ya te has despertado **

**-Tú…** -le recordó, se llamaba Akira- **¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?**

**-No puedo decírtelo** –cerró la puerta tras de sí-

**-Tengo derecho, soy el secuestrado** –le sostiene la mirada lo más firme que puede-

**-Puede que tengas razón pero nuestro líder no nos permite hablar más de lo debido **–poco a poco comienza a acercarse a él-

**-Si no vienes a decirme nada ¿Qué haces aquí?** –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, estaba seguro que algo malo iba a suceder-

**-Debes tomarte esto** –le muestra una pastilla-

**-¿Y tú crees que voy a hacerlo?** –contestando irónicamente-

-suspira fastidiado- **Sí que eres difícil de tratar, hasta ahora has sido el único que se ha opuesto tan testarudamente, los otros ni siquiera se han despertado**

**-Entonces no soy el único al que han traído a la fuerza**

**-No, hay más sangres sucias como tú en este lugar** –mirándolo despectivamente- **pero hasta ustedes pueden tener un buen uso si se les manipula bien**

**-Tu líder es un sicópata ¿Qué planea hacer con nosotros?**

**-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada, mejor continuo con lo que vine a hacer**

Con una velocidad sorprendente aparece en frente del peliplateado, este no pudo hacer nada ante el puñetazo que le brindó en el estomago cayendo nuevamente arrodillado tomándose su abdomen en busca de aire, el vampiro aprovecha este momento y le toma duramente de la barbilla para meterle la pastilla a la boca, el cazador para no ahogarse tuvo que tragársela a la fuerza, luego carraspeó secamente.

**-E..eres un maldito…** –tartamudeo en medio de la tos-

**-Lo sé** –lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró a la cama- **ahora quédate allí y no te muevas, pronto sabrás por qué estás aquí o mejor dicho alguien vendrá a decírtelo pero no necesariamente con palabras** –riéndose se dirige a la puerta y se va-

No sabía a qué diablos se refería ni tampoco que le había dado, pero todavía no sentía ningún efecto, solo estaba adolorido por el puñetazo, estaba seguro que le quedaría un moretón bastante feo , esta era la segunda vez que le golpeaba en el mismo lugar con la misma fuerza, se quedó recostado recuperándose, mejor pensaría en una estrategia para salir de allí antes de actuar impulsivamente, esperaba que esa pastilla no le hiciera daño o por lo menos que no fuera otro sedante sino las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que estaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaname estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama, luego de que dejara el establo fue directamente a su dormitorio, no saludó a nadie, solo se fue a su recámara a descansar, el no poder dormir bien le agotaba de sobre manera pero no podía mostrarse débil ante su clan, prefería encerrarse en la soledad de su espacio para liberar su tan demacrado rostro.

Intentaba no pensar, mantenía su mente en blanco pero la incómoda sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo no le dejaba en paz, sobretodo porque se trataba del cazador.

_¿Pero por qué? _

Si bien antes Kiriyuu había tomado de su sangre eso no les formaba un lazo a menos que él mismo tomase la sangre del peliplateado, cosa que por supuesto jamás iba a pasar, pero sinceramente estaba preocupado, no tan solo por ese repentino estremecimiento, sino por la posibilidad de que ambos fueran más cercanos de lo que él había planeado cuando le dio a beber de su sangre.

Pronto serían las cinco de la mañana, solo faltaba un minuto, que bueno que había llegado el fin de semana, no tendría ninguna obligación aquellos días, no habría reuniones molestas ni tampoco papeles que revisar, lo único bueno de dormir poco era que le sacaba el mejor provecho a su tiempo de sobra.

Había decidido que invitaría a salir a Yuki el sábado, pasaría a recogerla a su casa, de reojo vería al cazador quien siempre le amenazaba antes de llevársela y se demostraría así mismo que la opresión que tiene en el pecho es una mera estupidez, luego, el domingo se mantendría encerrado con ordenes explícitas de no ser molestado a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte, quizás no dormiría, pero por lo menos se ocuparía de mantener su cuerpo descansado para las eventualidades que pronto vendrían.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, pensó en ignorarlo pero el insistente golpeteo le obligó a levantarse, al girar la perilla miró a Takuma con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-El Director ha venido a verte, le dije que estabas descansando pero dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte y tú me dijiste que te avisara si alguien me decía algo así** –sonrió-

-suspiró- **¿No te dijo nada más?**

**-No, te está esperando en tu escritorio pero su rostro se veía muy ansioso**

**-Está bien** –sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí-

Ambos se dirigieron a su escritorio que se encontraba en el primer piso, antes de llegar prefirió que Takuma se quedara afuera, si el Director no fue capaz decirle algo al rubio, su amigo de confianza, significaba que quería que estuvieran a solas.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Kaien paseándose en la habitación con una mirada preocupada, al verle llegar le dio un saludo bastante rápido, nada efusivo ni afectuoso como pensaba que sería, definitivamente algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

**-Siéntese** –dio la vuelta al mesón y se sentó en la silla-

**-Gracias** –lo hizo- **lamento haberte interrumpido, de seguro te preparabas para dormir –**puso un rostro apenado-

**-No se preocupe, sé que vino por algo importante y por lo que veo no son buenas noticias**

**-No Kaname** –negó con la cabeza-

**-¿Le sucedió algo a Yuki?** –preguntó un poco preocupado, aunque realmente no debería estarlo ya que solo hace unas horas la había visto y no hubo nada extraño en su visita-

**-No, esta vez no se trata de Yuki sino de Zero**

**-¿Zero?** -¿Entonces era cierto ese mal presentimiento que tenía?

**-Sí, hace un buen rato debió haber llegado, pero han transcurrido dos horas y media y no tengo ninguna noticia de él**

**-¿Está seguro que le ocurrió algo malo y no es tan solo un retraso?**

**-Estoy seguro que no** –afirmó sin dudarlo- **conozco a mi hijo y a él no le gusta visitar la ciudad a menos que sea por algo demasiado específico, no ha llamado ni tampoco me he podido contactar a su celular, además no llevó su arma con él ya que no tenía balas y el abastecimiento llegaría hoy en la tarde, salió absolutamente desprotegido por eso tengo miedo de que se haya encontrado un inconveniente que no pudo enfrentar**

**-Director recuerde que Zero no es alguien débil, es un vampiro y aunque no llevara su arma estoy seguro que hubiera utilizado sus poderes para defenderse, incluso por instinto**

**-Pero es que eso también me preocupa** – el castaño le miró extrañado- **al orgulloso de mi hijo se le acabaron las tabletas de sangre y como me negué a pedirlas por él pensando que así estaría obligado a llevarse bien contigo, no las ha tomado desde hace dos días**

Cuando un vampiro nivel E no es bien alimentado sus poderes vampíricos se vuelven más lentos y torpes a causa del hambre, han sido dos días sin sangre, si se enfrentara a otro vampiro las posibilidades de ganar se reducirían bastante.

**-Kiriyuu es un idiota **

_Espero que realmente este en peligro si no va a lamentar preocuparme de esta manera _

Lo decía por esa maldita sensación que le tenía tan incómodo al corazón.

De pronto el castaño sintió la presencia de un vampiro ajeno a su clan, era un noble y se acercaba rápido, venía solo, entonces no venía a pelear, quizás era un mensajero. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana bajo la atenta mirada del Director.

**-¿Ocurre algo? **–preguntó desconcertado-

**-Tendremos visitas**

Afiló su mirada y pudo ver su silueta en las puertas de entrada de su dormitorio, luego vio como Takuma salía de la residencia para ir recibirlo junto con Ruka, sabía que ellos podrían manejarlo pero se sentía intrigado, le escuchó decir algunas palabras con la alta resonancia de su oído, venía a entregarme una carta pero solo yo podía recibirla y no se iría hasta que escuchara sus palabras, era una orden explicita de su amo, unos golpes en la puerta le desconcentraron e hizo que desviara su mirada.

**-Pase**

**-Con su permiso Kaname-sama** –era Aidou- **un mensajero perteneciente a una familia noble ha venido a visitarlo**

**-Ya lo sé, diles a los demás que lo hagan pasar al vestíbulo, iré a recibirlo**

**-Como diga** –con una pequeña reverencia se marcha a cumplir la orden-

**-¿Es un enemigo?** –el Director estaba realmente intrigado-

**-No, basta con ver que viene solo, es un mensajero que envió otro sangre pura solo que no sé quién le ha mandado** –se dirige hacia la puerta- **la conversación no será privada, puede acompañarme si quiere, después de que se vaya retomaremos el tema**

**-Si… **–respondió un poco desconcertado, no lo culpaba, las cosas estaban ocurriendo bastante rápido para que lo pudiera procesar-

Ambos salen del escritorio, recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde varios vampiros de su clan estaban reunidos ante la presencia de un extraño noble de cabello y ojos azules.

**-Buenas noches Kuran-sama** –le saludó este con una reverencia cuando apareció frente a él- **mi nombre es Erasmus y vengo en nombre de mi amo Edisou Shirabuki, hijo menor de la familia Shirabuki, me ha enviado para invitarlo cordialmente al evento que realizará en una hora más en su crucero privado estacionado en el puerto de la ciudad**

**-Vaya, no creí que él me invitaría a su evento tan "especial" **–sonrió irónicamente-

Él era el sangrepura detrás de los secuestros de la mayoría de los nivel E, el rostro de los chicos quienes estaban al tanto de la situación quedaron absolutamente mudos, no pensaron que enviarían a alguien para invitar a su sempai, estaban intrigados ante la respuesta de Kaname.

El castaño se iba a negar pero de pronto recordó a Zero

_¿Y si lo han secuestrado también?_

La posibilidad era remota pero totalmente aceptable, además los vampiros quienes cazan a los nivel E se encontraban de la ciudad, la incomodidad en su pecho se acrecentó, si realmente se lo habían llevado tenía el deber de ir a buscarlo, pero necesitaba algo que demostrara que estaba allí.

**-También mi amo le envió esta invitación** –saca de su chaqueta un sobre para estirar su mano hacia el castaño- **si va a asistir debe mostrar esta entrada, puede llevar a un invitado si lo requiere**

Kaname mira al peli azul, quizás el tenía algo de información pero no podía preguntarle directamente, habían miembros de su clan que no sabían nada sobre el tema y estaban presentes, no pensaba darles un indicio para que investigaran sobre esta situación, se negaba rotundamente a que alguno se hiciera miembro de ese oscuro negocio.

Pero él era un sangre pura y tenía poderes de sobra para utilizar, en esta ocasión leería su mente, quizás en sus recuerdos almacenaba alguna información que le ayudaría a confirmar sus suposiciones.

**-Está bien **

Cuando estiró su mano para recibir la invitación sus ojos se conectaron directamente con los del peli azul y este quedó en trance, casi nadie se dio cuenta, solo unos pocos de su grupo de confianza, pero bastó solo un segundo de tiempo para ver todos los recuerdos que almacenaba su mente, quedó impresionado con lo que vio, este vampiro junto a otro fueron los que sometieron a Zero y se lo llevaron, pudo ver flashes de la pelea, como fue sedado y llevado a una habitación extraña, en ese momento solo había una decisión que tomar.

**-Dile a Ediso que me espere, estaré allí sin falta** –habló serio el castaño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

-chan: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia ;D! Prontito subiré la continuación y espero no defraudarte :D ¡Gracias por tu mensajito :3!

Yuuniie Kuran: Jejeje prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré mucho en subir la continuación ¡Gracias por tu mensajito :3! Me animas a seguir escribiendo *O*

kamichy09: Por supuesto que les voy a contestar a mis lindos lectores, si se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un lindo mensajito yo también me daré el tiempo de responder :D ¡Pronto subiré la continuación así que espero volver a ve u mensajito tuyo :3!

darthmocy: ¡Qué genial que me sigas en amor Yaoi! Lamento no haber subido un capitulo en harto tiempo en esa pagina, pero te aseguro que mañana subiré lo que sigue :D ¡Gracias por también escribirme por aquí!

solcithooh: ¡Que linda! Gracias por seguirme también en amor Yaoi, te aseguro que mañana actualizaré en esa página :D

Izhyoh : ¡Pronto actualizaré :3! ¡Gracias por tu mensajito ;D!


End file.
